If Life Is So Short
by girldevil
Summary: Rory is sick and what happens when Tristan finds out? Trory story. R/R *COMPLETE*
1. ch 2

"Mom! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Rory called from the bottom of the stairs. Lorelai came down, still fixing her hair into a clip and grabbed her jacket. It was Friday night, a dinner at the Elder Gilmore's residence and Emily had called earlier saying that there will be guests joining them. 

"I really really don't want to go," Lorelai complained as she turned on the car engine 

"we still have to go or else grandma is going to stop paying for my tuition," Rory said, reasoning 

"Rory, um…" Lorelai paused before going on. She wanted to ask her something and didn't want Emily to pay for her second semester tuition, knowing that it would go a waste. 

"yeah?" Rory said, meeting her mom's eyes 

"about your tuition…are you still planning to go on?" she asked 

Rory looked away, of course she wanted to go on but she had a feeling that she won't make it before the school year end. And it bothered her so much. She wanted to graduate from Chilton and make it to college. She wanted to go to Harvard, become a journalist, work in New York Times and have a family. And when she and her mom found out what's wrong with her earlier last year, it made her angry. Angry that she wouldn't be able to achieve any of her dreams and that's also her reason why she's not in a good mood for a long time, obviously. And Rory decided not to tell anyone that she's sick. It's only her mom and the doctor who knew and she's planning to tell her grandparents soon. 

"I'm not forcing you to answer that dear," Lorelai interrupted her thought as they pulled out from the driveway and started their way to Hartford. 

"I'm so angry mom…so angry," Rory said softly, fighting her tears back. 

Lorelai looked at her daughter sadly and saw tears streaming down Rory's face. 

"oh Rory…" 

"You're late," Emily stated instead of greeting them when they arrived at the door. 

"Sorry mom, next time we'll try to be early," Lorelai apologized, taking off her jacket and handed to the maid, including Rory's jacket 

"you always say that Lorelai, the guests are here and we were waiting for you to arrive," Emily said, annoyed that they arrived late 

"hello grandma, who are the guests?" Rory asked before they entered the living room. There she saw a man, woman and a guy around her age, she stopped her track when she realized that they were the Dugreys. 

"They are the Dugreys and their son Tristan goes to Chilton, I believe that you know him, am I right?" 

"uh…yes, hello Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey, it's nice to meet you," she said, trying to be polite and shot Tristan a look, he smirked at her. 

"nice to meet you too Rory, your grandfather was telling us about you, you're indeed an intelligent and interesting girl," Mrs. Dugrey told Rory with a smile 

"ah," Rory said nodding her head and turned to her grandfather, "hello grandpa," she kissed him on the cheek and took a seat beside her mom on the couch across the Dugreys 

"so Lorelai, I heard that you work in an inn, what to you do?" Mr. Dugrey asked 

"well actually I'm the manager of the inn," Lorelai said, feeling bored 

"ah, I see. Do we know this inn?" Mrs. Dugrey asked 

"It's Independence Inn in Star Hollow," 

"ahem," Emily cleared her throat and all of them turned to her attention, "dinner is ready to be served," she said and they went to the dining room. Rory took her seat and when she looked across her, there was Tristan staring at her, she glared at him and turned to her grandma 

"we shall begin," Emily smiled and passed the Caesar salad to Mrs. Dugrey. 

During the whole dinner, the elders had conversation and Lorelai, Rory and Tristan were quiet, only listening to them until then Emily brought up a new topic to Lorelai 

"so Lorelai, are you dating the iceman?" Emily asked 

Lorelai frowned. _Iceman?_

"You mean Luke? No, I'm not dating Luke. And we're only friends Mom," she said 

"well, if you say so, then Rory, are you still seeing Dean?" Emily asked her granddaughter, Tristan's jaw clenched when she said bagboy's name. Tristan never liked Dean ever since they met at the Chilton Dance. 

"no grandma, not anymore," Rory replied 

Tristan was surprised, he always thought that they would be together and Rory saw his surprised expression, she ignored him afterwards 

"oh really? What happened? If you don't mind telling us," Emily asked, looking happy. Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to Rory, "well," 

"well, his dad's job got transferred back to Chicago and they had to move back and we don't agree on distant relationship, so we decided to break up and also it was a mutual feeling," 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that dear," Mrs. Dugrey said 

"it's no big deal," Rory said and turned to her mom with an expression that says 'change topic' 

"so dad, how are you doing since you've retired long time ago…" Lorelai asked, they all turned to Richard and the boring dinner conversation goes on. 

"It was nice of you to invite us, Emily," Mr. Dugrey smiled when the Dugreys were leaving 

"my pleasure Fred," Emily smiled back, addressing Tristan's dad and Richard was talking to Tristan's mom. 

"We better get going mom," Lorelai said, Emily nodded, "see you next Friday and try to be on time," 

"we'll try grandma," Rory said, kissing her grandparents goodbye and then turned to the Dugreys, "it was nice having you over for dinner," 

Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey smiled at her, they liked her for her manners and Tristan didn't say a word. He was wondering why she's acting like that toward him. 

"So that was Tristan Dugrey," Lorelai said when they got home 

"uhuh," 

"he's back from Military school, I wondered why," 

Rory rolled her eyes, "I wished he would just stay there," 

"aw, and not to mention, he's a cute looking guy, and hot," Lorelai grinned 

"cute? Hot? Tristan? Urg!" 

Lorelai chuckled, "nice blue eyes, blonde tousled hair, strong looking…how come you never mentioned those before?" 

"please mom? An annoying person like him, I won't say something like that," 

"oh really? Since you said you won't say something like that, you mean you thought that he's cute, hot, charming and gorgeous?" 

"so many synonyms and no," 

"and not to mention too, he was staring at you the whole time during dinner," Lorelai added with a grin, Rory groaned and tried to escape from her mom's wit 

"haha missy, denial!" 

"I'm not!" she yelled and closed her door. Lorelai laughed. _Yes I'm right, she is in denial that Tristan is hot. _

*A/N: more reviews please or I'll stop writing (evil laugh)* 


	2. ch 1

Email: detour_black@hotmail.com 
Rating: PG-13 
Spoilers: None 
Pairing: R/T 
Starring: Rory, Tristan, Lorelai, Luke 
Guest starring: Dean, Paris, Lane 
Summary: Rory is very sick and what happen when Tristan finds out that she's not going to get better? 
Disclaimer: Oohhh damn. You caught me! No, they don't belong to me and of course everyone knows that duh! 
Feedbacks: yes please!!! Read and review!! 

_Senior year, here we come._ Rory thought as she stood in front of the Chilton building. Chilton students were everywhere greeting each other, sharing stories and laughs on their first day back to school. Rory took a deep breath and entered Chilton minding nothing around her surroundings and headed for the office to get her schedules and locker. When she got to her locker, lot of thoughts were running in and out in her mind wondering what will happen to her later on. She have many hopes and wishes but there are couple of her wishes she knew that it _would_ never happen. And she was deeply devastated and angry at herself. 

Rory let out a sigh and closed her locker when she got her books for her class and started walking down the cold Chilton hallway. Around the corner came Louise, Paris and Madeline and she paid no attention to them until Paris called her attention. 

"Why Rory, I see that you're being ignorant now, what's the change?" Paris said sarcastically 

Rory rolled her eyes and faced her with folded arms, "what do you want Paris?" 

"well, I hope you had a good summer with your bag boy boyfriend and I'm glad that you asking that Rory. Since we're seniors, I'm warning you not to get into my way for becoming a valedictorian and I'm the editor-in-chief for the Franklin, and if you try to get into my way, I'm gonna make your life turn to hell, do you understand?" 

"Paris, why, thank you for the warnings but I have no intention of becoming a valedictorian because it's not my dream and also, you don't have to make my life turn to hell because I'm already in hell," Rory said and walked away leaving a bewildered Paris 

"okay fine if you say so! I just want to know if you're going to work for the Franklin," Paris called after her 

"I'm not going to," Rory said over her shoulder and went into the classroom. Paris frowned, she wondered what's with Rory since Rory worked for the Franklin since she first came to Chilton. 

"Hello Mary," 

"get lost Tristan," Rory said without looking at him from her locker as she continued to get her stuffs 

"how would you know it was me?" he smirked, leaning against the locker 

Rory slammed her locker shut and turned to him, "because Tristan, there is only one loser in the whole school who doesn't know how to say my name," she said and started to walk away 

"what the…?" 

"you got struck too eh?" Tristan turned to see Paris approaching to him 

"what's with her? I never saw her like that before," 

"me either. Surprisingly, she's not going to work for the Franklin. If there is another newspaper…I'm not going to be happy about it and I don't wanna know if she joined or not," 

Tristan smirked, "since when did you want her for your newspaper only Par? Maybe something happened to her during the summer," 

"hmmm…enough about Rory. It's good to have you back Tristan, military school finally let you out?" she said 

"well, I talked to my dad about coming back so he allowed me to come back and it's good to be back. I would be better if Mary welcomed me back too," 

Paris rolled her eyes, "you haven't change Tristan, do you know that?" she said "and it looks like you still have a thing for that girl eh?" 

"me? No I don't, I just enjoy tormenting her," he smirked 

Paris smirked back at him, "and finally she'll snap back at you for sure," 

"no, never and I bet on that," 

"and I won't because I know who wins," Paris said and walked away. 

"Luke, coffee," Rory grunted as she entered the diner and found her mom waiting for her at the counter. 

"Rory dear, how was first day of school?" Lorelai asked when Luke poured Rory a mug of coffee 

"bitchy," she mumbled and drank her coffee. Lorelai can't blame her for her words because Rory is not in a good mood and she hasn't been in a good mood for a while. 

"Remember, less stress," she reminded 

"I quitted working on the Franklin so no worry and I better get home and work on my homework," 

"alright, see you at home," Lorelai shrugged and turned to Luke 

"less stress? Is senior year tough for her?" he asked 

"hmmm no, it's…um, it's like a new school year resolution and lot of stress is not good for Rory," Lorelai replied 

"huh? She had a lot of stress since she started going to the prep school, and she's manageable, what changed?" he said 

"well, I know that but then something happened, I told her not to put too much stress with her work and last year she almost collapsed, I don't want that to happen again," 

"collapsed? How come I don't know this…" 

Lorelai sighed, "well Luke, I don't want to talk about it and I better get back to the Inn, I'll see you later," Luke watched her leave the diner and wondered what she is hiding. Luke strongly cared for the Gilmore Girls ever since God knows when and he loves Lorelai more than a friend and Rory like she was his own daughter. 

The next day, Rory was running late for her French class and when she got there, the class was interrupted. 

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Gilmore, do you have an excuse?" Mrs. Whitman asked, she shook her head, Mrs. Whitman sighed, "well, then you will have to serve detention after class Ms. Gilmore and try to be on time next time," she told her and Rory went to her seat passing a few snickering students and a smirking Tristan. 

Tristan leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I hope you're feeling much better than yesterday Mary," 

Rory just ignored him and paid attention to Mrs. Whitman and until then when he won't stop bothering her and she was getting a headache, she raised her hand 

"yes Ms. Gilmore?" 

"can I have a nurse pass? I need a Tylenol…" Rory said, starting to feel uneasy and Tristan noticed it 

"sure," Mrs. Whitman said and handed her the pass. Rory picked up her bag and left the class. She went to the nurse office and stayed there to rest after taking the Tylenol. It was a painful headache and it's a side affect of her sickness. And it's a sickness that would never go away. 

* A/N: Please review and I want to see if I should continue or not…if you want me to continue this story, convince me :) * 


	3. ch 3

*A/N: Wow...you people really got me going! But hey...you gotta give me a break for awhile because today is my first day back to school and I'm gonna have lots of homework coming up soon...Just keep on reviewing! Thanks!*

"Rory wait up!" Paris called after her when the bell rang 

"what to you want Paris?" 

"my, why are you always moody Rory?" she asked 

Rory sighed, "why do you even care?" 

Paris shrugged, "well, I just want to…um…be friends again or at least try to be civil with each other," 

Rory thought about it and decided it won't bad at all if they were civil, "I'll try Paris, I better go or I'm going to miss the bus," 

Paris smiled and nodded, "sure Rory, see you tomorrow," 

"see you tomorrow," Rory nodded and left. 

"what's that about?" Paris jumped 

"urg! Don't ever sneak up behind me like that," she growled 

Tristan chuckled, "sure, so what was that about? Are you begging Rory to work on the Franklin aren't you?" 

"no, I just asked her if we could try to be civil with each other and be friends again, lucky me," she teased 

"haha," he said sarcastically 

Paris smiled and patted him on the shoulder before leaving, "and I'll see what's she's up to." 

"Rory!!!" Rory just got off from the bus in Star Hollow and Lane came running to her from her house 

"hey Lane," Rory greeted 

"you have to help me Rory! I need to get away from dinner! Mama's bringing guests over and the next thing I know, she would be planning my marriage with his parents!" 

"have you seen him and they are Korean too?" Rory asked 

"no and yes," 

"what about if he's cute and probably the next thing, you wanted him to be friends with you?" 

Lane shrugged, "well I guess I'll meet him but if I find out he's not what I like and the parents already planning on marriage, I'm going for suicide," 

"tell me about it soon before you suicide," 

"sure," Lane smiled and headed back to her house and Rory went to Luke's. 

"Lukey!!! I want coffee! I'm in fix!" Lorelai complained 

"no, coffee is bad for your health," 

"aw Luke, I'm gonna hate you forever if you don't give me coffee in 2 minutes," she whined 

"I don't care, what matters to me is your health than you hating me," 

Lorelai pouted her lower lip, "then I officially now hate you Luke and I really don't care about my health. And here comes Rory," Lorelai said when she saw her approaching into the diner 

"hey Rory," 

"hey mom," Rory frowned, "Luke, give my mom coffee before she leaves, she's serious if she said she's going to hate you because one time Sookie won't give her coffee, she got mad at Sookie and not to mention, she had a very bad day that time," 

"well, looks like your mom doesn't have a bad day today, so I don't think she going to blow up on me," Luke smirked at Lorelai who rolled her eyes 

"sure I'm not going to blow up on you because I had a good day? No, I'm not going to have a good day anymore and everyday, it just gets uglier and uglier and I hate this!" Lorelai started to leave the diner. Rory shrugged and Luke was confused 

"Luke, can I have two coffees to go?" 

Luke only nodded and handed her two styrofoam cups and Rory took them and started to head home but Luke stopped her 

"is your mom mad at me now?" 

Rory shook her head, "no, she's not just in a good mood like me," she said and left. Luke shrugged and continued serving the costumers in his diner. 

"Rory, I'm sorry, so sorry about it," Lorelai said when Rory got home and she was sitting on the sofa 

"it's okay mom, here's your coffee," Rory walked to her and handed her coffee 

"thank you," Lorelai took it and drank it and faced Rory again, "you know I have been doing a lot of thinking lately," 

"about what?" she asked 

"come here," she motioned Rory to sit beside her on the sofa and Rory took her place 

Lorelai took her hands in hers and started talking. 

"I met this woman in Starbucks today in Hartford after my business class, and I came up to her because she was shaking and I asked her if she was alright. She said she needed to sit down and I helped her to a table and got her drink and I joined her on the table. She thanked me and started crying. I didn't know what to do. I don't know her, I can't just leave her alone there crying so I thought of comforting, and I did. She thanked me and said that I reminded her of her sister. I asked her about her sister and she said that her sister died few days ago and that was why she was crying. She missed her sister and they were so close…" 

"oh mom," 

Lorelai shook head, "I'm not yet done dear. They were so close that she told me her sister was sick for a long time. Not knowing when she was going to die, her sister had filled her life with joy. Spent her remaining months and days with happiness and fun and I was hoping you would do that Rory," 

Rory was silent 

"I want you to be happy and have fun for now. I want you to stop being so angry with yourself because you know that you're not going to make it even if it hurts so much. I want to see you smile again, and laugh like the way you used to be. I want my old happy and cheerful Rory back…" 

"mom…" 

Tears formed in Lorelai's eyes and she wiped them away. Rory felt bad for making her mom feel this way. Since her mom wanted it, then Rory decided that she would fulfill her life with joy. Rory smiled and hugged her mom and Lorelai hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. 

"I'm sorry mom…" 

"no…don't be sorry Rory, it's life," Lorelai finally let go of her grasp on her 

"so I've made my decision mom," Rory said with a weak smile 

Lorelai chuckled, "that was fast," 

"maybe my sickness made me think quickly," 

"haha sure," Lorelai laughed and was glad to see Rory smiling again, "so what did you decide?" 

"well," Rory smiled, "that I would be old Rory again," 

Lorelai sobbed and hugged Rory, "oh Rory…this mean so much to me…" 

"I know mom…I love you mom," 

"I love you too Rory." 

*A/N: And then I'll post the next chapter soon when I can... By the way I would like to know some of your expectations on this story so I can have an idea for the ending :) - Love Nina*


	4. ch 4

"Good morning Paris," Rory greeted when she saw Paris with Madeline and Louise at the entrance of Chilton, they turned to her and returned the cheerful greeting of Rory 

"good morning Rory, I see you're in a happy mood. I'm glad to see no more moody Rory, what changed?" Paris smiled. It's been nearly a week when they have been trying to be civil with each other 

"well, I realized I've been moody for so long so I need a change," Rory hesitated 

"uhuh, I thought something bad happened to you during summer and made you moody Rory…" Paris said smirking 

"you've been like that for two weeks, and you know it's senior year, we're supposed to have fun, fun, fun!" Louise grinned 

Rory smiled, "I'm trying to have fun, by the way I have to go to my locker so I'll see you in class?" 

The three girls nodded and Rory went to her locker and when she closed her locker, there was Tristan leaning against the locker beside hers. 

"you miss me that much huh Tristan?" 

"oh yea, very much since I left for North Carolina," Tristan grinned 

"too bad I don't feel the same, and not even once," Rory smirked and strolled down the hallway 

"ouch, you sure know how to break a guy's heart," 

"I'm glad," Rory said with a straight face and went to her class. Tristan groaned and caught after Rory before classes starts 

"Rory, can we talk?" he asked, Rory didn't say anything, only she raised her eyebrows 

"what?" 

"did you actually say my name?" she said 

"yes I did, Rory is your name, isn't it?" 

Rory rolled her eyes, "I wondered why it took you so long to say my name properly. What do you want Tristan?" 

"oh well-" he was interrupted when Mr. Medina arrived 

"can you please take your seats," he ordered 

"damn you Mr. Medina," he mumbled at his bad timing and decided that he could talk to Rory later so he took his seat few feet away from Rory 

"Good afternoon to you class, we've been reading Greek mythology last week and now you have a new project. This is going to be a pair work and I've assigned all of you to work with your partner on this project. This is due in three weeks. What you're going to do is make a poster of family trees starting from the Principal Gods until the Royal House of Thebes and the Atreidae, and it must be complete." Mr. Medina said. 

There were groans, knowing it's going to be a long work of research and Rory started rubbing her temple because of more stress and it's wearing her out. 

"I'm going to call out your partners and here goes. Linda and John, Heidi and Lloyd, Paris and Henry, Tristan and Rory, Greg and Louise…" and the list goes on and the bell rang. 

"I feel like I'm going to get a headache anytime now…" Rory groaned as she exited the room with Paris behind her 

"because you're going to be working with Tristan for three weeks? Come on, it's not that bad and he can be nice…" she said, Rory stopped and leaned against the wall for support 

"I doubt that. Too much stress is making me feel so weak," Rory shrugged 

Paris frowned, "you're having so much stress already? It's like a month since we got back to school and you're not even working for the Franklin…oh yeah, how come you don't want to work for the Franklin anymore? I thought you love to write?" 

"not anymore," she lied 

"oh," 

"well, then I better go and talk to Henry about the project, see you Rory," 

"okay," Rory said and let out a sigh 

"hey, you okay?" Rory turned to see Tristan approaching with a concern look on his face 

"it's nothing," she shook it off, "so about the project Tristan, how do you want to do the project?" 

"I don't know…it's up to you," 

"well, how about we'll divide the research and then we'll put it together afterwards?" 

"oh well, if you want that then sure but we need to work together more on this after the divided research," he shrugged 

"alright, we'll work at your place on Saturday afternoon, fine with you?" 

Tristan nodded, "fine with me and Rory-" 

"Tristan, would you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom right now," Rory said, feeling uneasy 

Tristan frowned, "uh sure…are you alright?" 

"it's nothing Tristan," Rory said with hesitant and walked away 

"sure…it's nothing," he mumbled as he watched her go and saw that she started coughing. 

"Hey mini-me!" Lorelai greeted cheerfully when Rory came home 

"mom…" Rory greeted back and coughed 

Lorelai became worried, "hey, you okay dear?" 

Rory continued coughing and Lorelai rubbed her back, "go take your pill," she said 

Rory went to her room and Lorelai went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and went to Rory's room. Rory was sitting down on the bed and Lorelai handed her the glass of water 

"thanks…" Rory took it and drank her pill 

"feeling much better?" 

Rory shrugged, Lorelai sat beside her on the bed and Rory laid her head on her mother's lap 

"it is so hard…" 

Lorelai started to sooth her hair, "I know dear…" 

"it's really so hard mom…" 

Lorelai's face saddened and nodded her head, "you don't have to tell me…" 

Rory stayed that way and in a few minutes, the pill worked and it made her fell asleep. Lorelai gently put Rory's head down and covered her with a blanket. Lorelai left her room and headed for Luke's. 

"No Taylor! I won't!" 

"Come on Luke! For the kid's sake, why won't you want to decorate for Halloween?" Taylor begged 

"because I don't want to and I hate Halloween!" 

Lorelai entered the diner and saw Luke and Taylor arguing about decorating until Taylor gave up since Luke never gives in and left the diner 

"You hate Halloween?" 

"yes and don't ask," Luke said as he poured her a coffee in the mug 

"did you just give me coffee Luke?" Lorelai's eyes widened, Luke rolled his eyes 

"yes I did. Do you need glasses?" he said 

"no…I mean, you just don't give me coffee that easily, and when it comes to this…now shoot," Lorelai raised her eyebrows 

"shoot what?" Luke frowned 

"what's in your mind. I know you don't give me coffee that easily ever since so Lukey…what's up?" Lorelai said 

Luke sighed, "oh well," 

"well what Luke," Lorelai was being impatient 

"you were not here yesterday," 

Lorelai frowned, "so?" 

"uh…that's it," 

Lorelai tilted her head and laughed, "oh! You missed me? You poured me coffee because you missed me? Wow! Lukey missed me!" 

"Lorelai!" Luke grunted, Lorelai stopped jumping and turned to him 

"you missed me huh?" she smiled, Luke groaned in denial and went to serve the other costumers 

"where's Rory? Isn't she supposed to be home by now?" Luke asked as he returned to the counter 

"well she's at home, sleeping," Lorelai sighed and looked down on her coffee 

Luke frowned, "what's the matter Lorelai?" 

Lorelai looked up at him and shook her head, "nothing, why?" 

"well, you seemed to be down…" 

Lorelai smiled weakly, "in fact I am but it doesn't matter and I better go home and take care of Rory," she said getting up 

"is she sick?" 

Lorelai nodded, "yeah…" 

"oh well, okay. I wish her to get well soon," Luke sighed. Lorelai nodded and gave another weak smile, "so you did miss me yesterday huh?" 

Luke groaned, "get out," 

Lorelai chuckled and left the dinner. 

*A/N: I promise that there will be more Trory actions in the next few chapters so be glad! Anyways to make me love you guys more, please review! :) ...or else....(hehe!)*


	5. ch 5

The sun was shining through Rory's window the next day and the birds were singing. Rory woke up with a headache and she flinched. She rubbed her forehead and glanced at the clock. She gasped. 

"mom!!!" 

"what?" Lorelai came into the room and saw a panicked expression on Rory's face 

"I'm late for school Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? I have no time to get my things ready and everything…I'm late for school aaahhh!!" 

"Rory! Calm down! You're not going to school today. You're sick and I called that you won't be in today so calm down and take a rest sweetie," Lorelai said 

Rory shrugged and laid back down, "urg, I really envy you mom, a lot," 

"well I don't envy myself and I wish I'm in your shoes right now because tonight I don't want to have dinner with my mom…" Lorelai groaned 

"oh, it's Friday I remembered," Rory sighed 

"well, if you want, we'll tell my mom that we're not going to attend dinner tonight because you're sick," Lorelai grinned, Rory rolled her eyes 

"in fact mom, I'm feeling much better right now and I would like to go to dinner-" 

Lorelai gasped, "are you really my daughter?" 

"and spend much time as possible with them…you know," 

"oh," 

"yes," Rory nodded 

"well," Lorelai shrugged, "okay then we're going to dinner tonight…" 

"thanks a lot and mom, can I borrow your laptop?" 

"uh sure, why?" she asked 

"I don't feel like sitting on a hard chair right now and I have to do some research for a project…it's going to take time and I have to go to Tristan's place to work on it-" 

"You mean the hot and cutie Tristan?" Lorelai interrupted with a grin 

"mom, don't start this again," Rory groaned 

"so you mean you agree that he's hot and cute?" 

"uh mom…" 

"you hesitated! You just hesitated! You liked Tristan!" Lorelai cried 

Rory grabbed her pillow and covered her head, "go away," a mumbled sound came from under the pillow 

"no I'm not leaving missy, after knowing that you like Tristan," Lorelai grinned 

Rory groaned and pulled out the pillow from her face and faced her mom 

"mom, I don't like Tristan and I never will," 

"denial," 

"no I'm not," 

"sure you are," 

"no I'm not," 

"okay, okay if you say so…" Lorelai smirked 

"hey! I do not like Tristan!" 

"I didn't say anything," 

"your face says it, and mom please get the laptop so I can start now," 

Lorelai scoffed, "gees…my daughter is ordering me…yes your madam, I'll go and get the laptop now and then you'll be dreaming about how hot and cute Tristan is," 

"mom!" Lorelai laughed and went to get the lap top and came back finding Rory deep in thought 

"hmmm…what do you have in your mind? Tristan isn't?" Lorelai teased as she placed the laptop beside Rory on the bed 

Rory groaned, "why does he have to come back from Military school?!" 

Lorelai smiled and left Rory alone with her thoughts. _Glad she's beginning to admit it. _

"Hello grandma," 

"hi mom," Lorelai and Rory greeted when Emily opened the door 

"you're early," Emily stated 

"like I said, I promise that we'll try to be on time or early," Lorelai said 

Emily smiled, "well, I'm glad that you did come early. Richard has something for Rory, why don't you go and find him in the office?" 

"I will," Rory smiled and went to find grandpa. Lorelai took off her jacket and hang it on the rack. Emily looked at her daughter and saw an expression that concerned her 

"are you alright Lorelai?" Emily asked when they sat down in the living room 

"uh yeah, why shouldn't I?" 

"well I don't know, you seemed to be tired…and sad," 

"oh mom…" Lorelai sighed, "well, sure I can be tired because lot of things happened in the inn today but I'm not sad. I'm just tired, that's all," 

"if you say so," 

"hey mom, grandpa gave me money for Fez," Rory came to the living room with Richard, Richard smiled 

"you gave Rory money for Fez?" Lorelai frowned 

Richard nodded, "and for you also. Since I know that Rory wanted to go to Fez after she graduates from Chilton, right Rory?" he turned to his granddaughter 

"uh, right grandpa, thanks," Rory smiled and hugged him 

"anything for my granddaughter and daughter, they earn something after hard work," 

"thanks dad," Lorelai said, Richard nodded and turned to Emily, "is dinner ready?" 

"oh yes, we were just waiting for you two, we shall begin," Emily said and they went to the dining room. 

"Hey, coffee?" Lorelai asked as they left the Gilmore resident 

"yes please, Starbucks?" 

"sure thing," Lorelai sighed and they were in silence 

"about Fez-" both of them said, and laughed 

"great minds think alike, like mother, like daughter," Lorelai chuckled 

Rory agreed, "I have been thinking about Fez since grandpa gave us money," 

"me too," Lorelai nodded and parked the jeep in front of Starbucks 

"grab a seat and I'll order," Lorelai said and Rory nodded, found a seat by the corner and sat down. Rory looked around the place and saw a guy with tousled blonde hair like Tristan's and she thought it was Tristan. But then she saw the guy's face, it was Tristan. 

*Ring, ring* 

Rory answered her cellphone 

"hello?" 

"Rory! I'm so sorry! I didn't call you right away about what happened!" it was Lane 

Rory chuckled, "it's okay, so I figured you liked him?" 

"yes I like him but-" 

"but what?" Rory frowned, she only kept looking at Tristan and saw that his companion was a girl 

"you know this guy too…it was such a great coincidence," 

"oh really? Who is he?" Rory looked away from staring at Tristan and the brunette girl 

"it's Henry Cho," 

"what?! Henry? As in Henry, the guy who asked you for a dance at Madeline's party?" 

"yes, that Henry and I'm sorry for not calling right away. But guess what, my mom approved him and she likes his family. Then before he left after dinner with his parents, he asked me if we could go out on a date and I said yes…I really like him Rory," 

Rory chuckled and saw her mom approaching, "well, then I'm glad I pushed you into that meeting or you would have regret it," 

"I'm glad you did Rory and by the way I just called to fill you in," Lane said 

"well then I'm glad now that you filled me in because other days I thought you forgot about your own bestfriend!" 

"oh no, I won't ever forget a great bestfriend like you, oh uh…Mama is giving me weird looks so I better get off the phone now," 

"okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye," Rory hang up and grinned at her mom 

"Lane?" Lorelai asked, Rory nodded, "yep" 

"oh, so what's new with Lane?" Lorelai asked with interest 

"well, Mrs. Kim invited someone over for dinner few days ago and wanted Lane to meet their son, and Lane didn't want to meet him but I pushed her saying what if he's cute and nice, and then she decided to go for it so Lane updated today that the guy was Henry Cho, the guy who asked her for a dance when we went to Madeline's party," 

"ah," Lorelai nodded and sipped her coffee. And her eyes flew behind Rory's back 

"hey, is that Tristan Dugrey?" she asked, Rory looked behind her and saw him laughing with the brunette 

"yes and I think he's with his new flavor of the week," Rory said and turned back to her mom 

"hmm," Lorelai raised her eyebrow. _Is Rory jealous of the brunette? _

Then Lorelai glanced at her watch, "well we better get home now and I have some work to do for the Inn," 

Rory nodded, "sure, let's go," Rory said, and finished her coffee. 

*A/N: Reviews please and I shall love you forever! Oh yeah, I promised more Trory actions in the next few chapters...Oh yeah, since most of you readers don't want Rory to die...any idea how to change it because I had everything planned already and...no, I'm not going to tell you what kind of sickness unless you're guessing. :) Just tell me what I should do to prevent Rory from dying...if it's POSSIBLE. thankies! Mwah! Take Care!*


	6. ch 6

The next day, Rory drove all the way to Hartford to Tristan's place. She forgot to give him a call before she left the house to tell him that she was coming over and she didn't bring her cellphone along with her in the car. When she got there, she rang the doorbell and a butler answered it. 

"Can I help you?" he asked with a warm smile 

"uh, yes. Is Tristan home?" she asked 

the butler nodded his head, "yes, is he expecting you? Please come in, it's cold outside," he said and Rory came in 

"maybe…I don't know, I forgot to give him a call," she replied 

"ah, please wait in the living room, do you want coffee?" he asked kindly 

"sure, thanks…" 

"I'm Smith," 

"thanks Smith, coffee would be nice," Rory smiled 

"well, then I'll tell Master Tristan that you're here and I'll have Joy give you coffee, excuse me," Smith excused himself and Rory went and sat in the living room. Few minutes later, a lady, whom Rory assumes is Joy and handed her the coffee and Rory thanked her. Rory drank the coffee and waited for Tristan. 

*Knock, knock* 

"come in," answered Tristan and Smith opened the door, Tristan looked up at the butler from his work 

"Master Tristan, you have a visitor waiting for you in the living room," he said 

Tristan raised his eyebrows, "name?" 

"didn't say," Smith said, shaking his head 

Tristan shrugged, "thanks, I'll be down in a minute," 

"I hope it's not anyone from Chilton…" he prayed as he headed down to the living room and stopped his track when he saw her. 

"Rory?" 

Rory looked up and saw Tristan standing there in his white shirt and brown short, which made him look casual instead of a preppy rich looking teenager 

"oh hey Tristan, sorry I didn't call to tell you that I'm still coming over," Rory said with small apologetic smile 

Tristan sighed, "it's okay, I was also wondering if you're still coming over without the phone call…" 

Rory nodded 

"so you were absent yesterday…" he mentioned 

"my mom called me in sick," she said 

"but I saw you in Starbucks last night," Tristan smirked 

"ah, guilty as charged, for cutting classes," Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "I expected you that you did your research?" 

Tristan nodded, "of course I did but there is something missing and I was looking for you yesterday but then," 

Rory nodded, "so we better get to work so we can be finish as soon as possible," 

"trying to get rid of me huh Mary," Tristan smirked 

Rory rolled her eyes, "one and a half year in Military school, you still haven't change Tristan," 

"you think," 

"yeah sure," she scoffed and folded her arms, Tristan's eyes flew to her arms when the bluish bruise caught his attention 

"hey, where did you get that?" he asked 

"what?" Rory frowned and looked down on her arm, she saw a bruise and touched it, and it hurt a bit 

Tristan saw her winced when she touched it," did your arm hit something earlier?" he asked 

Rory shook her head, "I don't remember…so, we better get to work now," 

"uh, okay, let's go to the study room," Tristan suggested and Rory followed him to the study room. 

Then the two of started working on their research for an hour and Rory started to get exhausted, Tristan saw her wearing out and he decided to call for a break 

"Let's take a break and I'll be right back," he said and left the room. Rory took a long sigh and leaned back on the chair. She looked down on her arm and pulled up her sleeves and saw that there is not only one bruise but also three more bruises hidden under her three forth sleeves. Then she heard Tristan's footstep, she rolled down her sleeves and he came back with two mugs of coffee 

"hey, here," he handed her one of the coffee mugs 

"thanks," she said and drank her coffee. Tristan stared at her and there was an eerie silence between them 

"uh…um Rory?" 

"hmm yeah?" 

"well, I wonder if we can be friends…I mean, try to get along with each other you know…" he said timidly 

"I thought we were friends Tristan," Rory frowned 

"oh, well…I thought we weren't because I kept torturing you for the past years and…I thought…you…um…you hate me?" 

"oh no Tristan," she shook her head, "I never hate you but…well not hate but strongly dislike…but I would never hate you, you know, hate is a strong word…" 

Tristan nodded, he was glad that she didn't hate him 

"so, friends?" he said, Rory smiled, "sure, friends," 

Tristan smiled back and they resumed their work. 

Few hours later 

"where are your parents Tristan? I haven't seen them around," Rory asked when she returned from the bathroom 

"out of the country, as usual," Tristan shrugged 

"as usual? So you're alone here for like how long? You don't have any siblings?" 

"no sibs, yes I'm alone but I have the maid and the butler with me and I'm used to it because both of my parents are workaholic," 

Rory felt bad for Tristan, "oh Tristan…" 

"it's okay Rory…it would be better if they are not around because they argue a lot whenever they are together and it makes everything a shit," 

Rory frowned, "what? Your parents are fighting?" 

"long time now, and I never liked my dad, can we drop the subject now please?" Tristan asked, feeling annoyed 

"uh, sure," she said and looked away 

"I'm sorry Rory, I just don't feel like talking about them," 

"it's okay Tristan, I understand. It's getting late now and I better head home," she said not looking at him 

Tristan nodded his head, he could see that Rory was upset, "I'm sorry Rory…" 

"it's okay, I said that already didn't I? I better go now, I'll see you in school on Monday," Rory left immediately without giving him a look and Tristan only sat there on the couch.

*AN: I'm running out of ideas now!! To those who gave me ideas about Rory surviving, they were nice ideas but I'll still have to think about it. And guys! Please REVIEW for me!!! Oh yeah, I might take a long time to post up the next chapter...because my school is holding me behind from writing but don't worry, I won't stop writing. Take care!!*


	7. ch 7

*AN: Be happy, I continued my story just for you guys. :)*

A week and a half past by, Tristan and Rory spent more time working together on their English project during after school and weekends. It was Wednesday morning when Rory woke up with a very painful headache and sore body. Lorelai decided that she needed rest. 

"I can't! I have to do his last minute project! It's due tomorrow," Rory whined 

"Rory, you can't even stand up and you have a painful headache over there, do you think you can survive school for today? Come on, you stay home and rest and when you feel a little better, that's when you can do your project," Lorelai said in a worried tone 

"fine," Rory shrugged and closed her eyes. Lorelai sighed and closed Rory's bedroom door and went to her room to get her stuffs ready but then she decided that she needs to stay at home and take care of Rory. 

An hour later 

*Ring, ring* 

Lorelai frowned and went to Rory's room, she was asleep and Lorelai saw Rory's phone blinking with light on the table 

"Hello?" Lorelai answered 

"uh hello? You're not Rory," 

"yes, she's sleeping and who is this?" Lorelai asked 

"uh, it's Tristan," 

"oh hey Tristan, how are you? Are you cutting classes?" 

"I'm good and no, I'm not cutting classes. I'm calling during recess if that's what you want to know…" 

"yep, good boy. So how is the project doing?" she asked 

"that's why I called…I was looking for Rory and then Paris told me she's not in school and we have this last minute project and Rory has some of the stuffs," 

"oh I see, she mentioned that to me earlier but I made her stay home from school," 

Tristan frowned, "why? Is she sick?" 

Lorelai sighed, "yeah. Listen, about your last minute project, why don't you come over after school and probably my dear daughter would be feeling much better then," 

"well alright, I'll come over, thanks," 

"no problem kid, see you later," Lorelai said and hung up. _He really cares for Rory doesn't he?_

"Hmmm…" Rory groaned when she woke up later in the afternoon. She felt weak and sore. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her side and gasped when she saw something that shouldn't be there. 

"Tristan?" she said in a hoarse voice, "what are you doing here?" 

Tristan gave her a weak smile, "well I called earlier because you were not in school and we have this last minute to finish the project so your mom suggested me to come over here and pick it up," 

"hmm…where's my mom?" she asked weakly 

"she went to get coffee and asked me to stay for awhile," he replied 

"I'm sorry about not able to help on the project…" 

"hey, it's okay, I can do it, no big deal," 

Rory shrugged, "I feel like you did most of the work," 

Tristan chuckled, "not really, I would say you did 2¾ / 4 and me 1¼ / 4," 

"gees, I should have left the three forth to you to make it even…" 

Tristan smiled, "so how are you feeling Rory?" 

"a little sore, maybe I can make it to school tomorrow, I can't miss another day," Rory shrugged 

"oh well, I copied down the assignments for you if you want to do the homework…" 

"I'll do them…when I feel strong enough to write later, thanks," 

"no problem," 

"Tristan?" it was Lorelai 

"in here," Tristan called. Shortly Lorelai arrived with three cups of coffee 

"here, yours and yours," she handed Tristan and Rory a cup 

Tristan frowned at Rory's cup 

"what?" 

"you're sick and you drink coffee when you're sick?" 

Rory chuckled, "coffee is my medicine and to tell you the truth, it makes me feel a little better," she took a sip and smiled 

Tristan shook his head, "you and your mom's addiction on coffee, is too much," 

"blame it on my mom for giving me coffee when I was still an infant instead of milk," 

Lorelai chuckled, "I don't regret it," 

"but milk is healthier than coffee," 

"true but our body works better with coffee," Lorelai said 

"true," Rory added 

Tristan chuckled, "okay, okay, so by the way I better get going so I could get the project done," he said standing up from the chair 

She nodded her head, "thank you Tristan," 

"it's nothing Rory, I hope to see you in school tomorrow, bye Lorelai," 

"bye ex E.T." 

"ex E.T.?" 

"don't ask Tristan, just go," Rory said, Tristan frowned and nodded before leaving. 

"ex E.T.?" Rory said 

"ex Evil Tristan, he's far from being mean and evil for now and I find him nice and charming," 

"nice and charming eh? I won't agree with the word charming," 

"oh….what? gorgeous? Handsome? Hot?" Lorelai teased 

"none of those words," 

"oh, my daughter is in denial about how charming Tristan is!" 

"I'm not!" 

"is so," 

"is not," 

"is so," 

"is not!" 

"is so!" 

"urg! Is the word nice about Tristan not enough?" 

"nu-uh, the word nice is for the personality and there should be an adjective that goes for the looks, and that's the rule, and it's either charming, handsome, hot or gorgeous because the opposite of those words never match him," 

"then I'll say he's a little decent looking, how about that?" Rory groaned 

"decent looking? Oh…now what happened to Evil Tristan. Evil Tristan suddenly becomes Nice and Decent Tristan?" 

"that is what is bothering me," Rory shrugged 

"bothering you? Why?" Lorelai asked as she sat down on Rory's bed 

"because he's unpredictable. One minute he's nice and polite and then the next minute, he's Evil Tristan again, he changes every minute or like it and it frustrates me," 

"and which one to you like better?" 

"nice Tristan…" 

Lorelai nods 

"and it's easier to talk to him if he's not being a jerk," 

nods 

"but you know, when he's nice and polite, his real self shows, no cocky Tristan or the King of Chilton attitude," 

nods 

"I wished he doesn't have to be so cocky and a jerk…" 

nods again 

"why do you keep nodding your head mom? Aren't you gonna get a headache from it?" Rory said 

"because you like Nice Tristan kiddo," Lorelai said and quickly left the room 

"I don't like Tristan!" 

"I won't say anymore kiddo because you know it's true!" 

"arg!" Rory groaned and covered her head with the pillow. 

"Boy, it seems you have been getting sick a lot Rory, why don't you go and have a check up with a doctor?" Paris said instead of greeting her the next morning 

"hello Paris good morning, I'm fine and how are you?" Rory said 

"good morning Rory," Paris sighed 

"there, much better," 

"so how are you? Feeling much better?" Paris asked 

"better than I can be, have you seen Tristan?" 

"looking for me Mary?" Rory turned to see Tristan walking toward them with a smirk on his face 

"then Evil Tristan is back again…" Rory mumbled 

"what was that?" 

"nothing, so you got the project done Bible Boy?" 

"uhuh and I ended up sleeping past midnight, man I'm so sleepy," 

Rory smirked, "don't you think you deserve it for awhile?" 

Paris chuckled, she loved seeing Rory teasing Tristan 

"ouch," he says 

Rory smiled, "well, we better get to class now guys…"

*AN: More Trory action? You gotta be patient my dear. Reviews please and you will receive a kiss from me (lol!) Take care and have a nice day readers! -Nina*


	8. ch 8

*AN: Hey! Miss me? hehe, well I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school and my junior year is really hard! Anyways I've been writing this chapter little by little whenever I have time and sorry if it's not that much interesting. So again, I'm gonna take a little time off from writing since I have exams coming up. So here ya go.* 

It was one Saturday afternoon, when Rory sat down alone at the gazebo of Stars Hollow. Few minutes later, Lane came up to her. 

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here alone?" Lane asked as she sat down beside Rory on the bench 

Rory let out a sigh, "nothing, I just feel liking it, isn't it weird?" 

"uhuh…is something going on?" she asked 

"nope, of course not, nothing is going on, why?" Rory frowned 

"oh well I just thought there is because you seemed to be unusual today…oh! Are you being like this because of Tristan?" Lane grinned sheepishly 

"Lane! What does this have to do with Tristan? And no, of course it's not Tristan. Why would I be like this if it's about Tristan and I see him in school," 

"because today is Saturday," 

"and so? Today is Saturday," 

"and you don't have school," 

"of course it's weekend!"

"since we don't have school on Saturdays and Sundays…" 

"Lane! What are you trying to say? Get to the point," 

"I was getting to the point until you interrupted me," 

"fine, continue," 

"since we don't have school on Saturdays and Sundays, you miss him," 

"excuse me? Me, missing Tristan??" Rory blurt out 

"yes…" 

Rory snorted and shook her head, "Lane…that is one stupid idea you've got there…and no, why would I miss him?" 

"because you two are friends," 

Rory rolled her eyes, "and so? Are you saying that whoever I'm friends with I miss them on weekends?" 

"some," 

"oh really, like who, aside from Tristan?" 

"hmmm…Jess?" 

"Lane…that's not weekend. Jess is in New York," 

"so you don't miss Jess?" 

"Lane…even if I miss Jess, that doesn't mean that I miss Tristan okay? But I think why I'm sitting here all alone and feel liking it, it's my problem," Rory said 

"so you have a problem?" Lane folded her arms 

"not really…" 

"then spill whatever is in your mind Rory," 

Rory sighed and leaned her head back, "I'm just thinking about going to Fez," 

"that's it? You're thinking about Fez? I thought you're going to Fez after graduation?" Lane frowned 

Rory shrugged, she didn't want to tell Lane but lying to her bestfriend is not a nice thing to do… 

"well I was thinking of going there during spring break," 

"spring break? That's like a month to go and graduation is like 7 months away, what's the rush?" Lane frowned 

"nothing…" Rory muttered as she looked away. It hurts not to be able to tell her yet. 

"Rory…I felt like there is something that you're not telling me," Lane said 

Rory looked at her, Lane's facial expression was full of concern and curiousity 

Rory took a breath and said, "well yes that's true but I chose not to tell you yet or anyone…I'm not ready to tell whatever it is…and I hope you won't get mad at me for not wanting to tell you yet," 

"oh well…but are you going to tell me anytime soon?" 

Rory paused 

"Rory?" 

"it's not really a big deal Lane, it's really nothing," 

Lane raised her eyebrows, "to me it sure looks like a big deal because you're kinda moping right now," 

"Lane, will you respect my decision if I don't want to tell you yet?" 

Lane shrugged, "fine, I'm letting it go this time," 

"thank you," 

"but…" 

"yea?" 

"are you going to Fez this spring break?" 

"I want to and don't ask why I wanted to go earlier than wait for after graduation," Rory said 

"alright."

"Hey Tristan, surprised to see you here," Tristan looked up from a book he was reading in the library 

"oh hey Paris," Tristan smiled, "what brings you here? Study?" 

"I'm all about study," she said as she sat down right across him 

"oh sure, but you need fun Paris," 

"no I don't need fun," 

"well…" Tristan sighed, "fun is also included to success, it lifts up your mood and burdens and you know that I'm right," he smirked 

Paris pretended to growl, "a boy let a girl down…ouch," 

"oh I didn't mean to," he mocked and laughed 

Paris smiled. She was glad that she and Tristan were friends and she has to admit that friendship is the only relationship they can work on and knew that Tristan likes Rory a lot. 

"And why are you reading a book? Trying to impress Rory with your reading habits aren't you?" she asked 

he smirked and put down the book on the table, "of course not, I read books but I prefer reading in private or somewhere else outside Chilton and why would I impress Rory with my reading habits?" 

"because she's a bookworm?" 

"she's the only girl I know who is a real bookworm and the other is a studaholic because she only read them for school requirements," 

"a way to offend a girl Tristan DuGrey," Paris shook her head but she know he was only teasing her. 

"uhuh and I've already made my promise not to annoy the future valedictorian and of course Rory is going to be the future salutatorian isn't she?" 

"well…if she keeps her hard work up…I've noticed her doing less work and of course she's not even working for the Franklin anymore…I wondered why she doesn't like to write anymore…" Paris shrugged 

"would she share?" 

"I don't think so," she said 

"oh well, then you do your studies now and I wanna finish this book," 

Paris smirked, "gees, you want me to shut up aren't you?" 

"yes I am because we're in a library and if you didn't notice, the librarian looks like she's going to yell to tell us to shut up," Tristan said, pointing at the librarian not to far away from their table 

"oh she looks mean…" 

Tristan chuckled softly, "you do look mean sometimes, and not to mention scary also," 

"hey!" 

"can you kids keep your volume low or why don't you just leave?!" the librarian yelled at them, causing to disturb the people in the room 

Tristan laughed, so do Paris, "I guess I'll just take home the books," she said, gathering her things 

"Same here," and they both left the library after checking out the books and decided to head to Starbucks. 

"Two regular coffees to go please," Lorelai ordered and paid the cashier. She waited patiently while tapping her fingers on the counter. She looked around in Starbucks and scanned the other customers and saw two people entering Starbucks. 

"Hey Tristan, hello Paris," she greeted as she recognized them 

"Oh hello Lorelai," Tristan greeted back with a smile, so did Paris 

"Hi, is Rory with you?" Paris asked 

Lorelai shook her head, "no, she's at home and didn't feel like shopping with me, so what are you kids up to?" she said 

"well, we just came from the library but most likely the librarian kicked us out because we're noisy so…we decided to get coffee," Tristan replied 

"ah, nice choice," Lorelai smiled and the waitress handed her two coffees 

"two for yourself?" Tristan asked 

"well, I would like to have both for me but no, one is for Rory, I'm on my way home now," Lorelai said 

"oh, well…um I would like to ask you something but I was just wondering if you know why Rory doesn't like to write anymore…" Paris hesitated before she asked 

"she said that?' Lorelai frowned 

Paris nodded 

"I don't think so, I know she still love to write and I have seen her writing a few these days whenever she feels like it…is this about the Franklin?' Lorelai asked 

"well…kinda yah, kinda miss having her column in the Franklin, the way she writes an article is always interesting…but why did she say that she doesn't like to anymore when she's still writing? As an excuse not wanting to work for the Franklin anymore?" 

"Paris…it's Rory's choice," Tristan said 

Paris shrugged and waited for Lorelai's reply 

"I don't know…she knows and I don't…" Lorelai lied 

"oh," Paris said and then turned to Tristan "well I'll see you in school Tristan, bye Lorelai," she said and left without getting a coffee. 

"looks like Paris really wanted Rory work for the Franklin…" Tristan stated 

"sure she does…so what are you going to do kid?" Lorelai asked him 

"well, I don't know…" 

"how about coming to Stars Hollow?" 

Tristan stared at Lorelai, she grinned at him. "you like Rory don't you?" 

"uh…" 

"you don't have to go if you don't want to, I was just thinking if you would cheer her up, she's been kinda feeling down lately," 

"huh? But she looked fine and happy yesterday…" 

"oh well, that was yesterday, this is now…" 

"well, do you want me to go?" Tristan sighed 

"if you want to go," she said 

"alright," he said and Lorelai grinned 

"then bring your car, I'll meet you there."

*AN: Reviews please so I will know what you think and it will help me later on what to put in the next chapter. Take care!* 


	9. ch 9

*AN: Thank God exams is over! I was able to write this story in couple of hours (couple of hours? you says, well it's because I started writing this this afternoon, took a break to take a shower, then came back to the pc, then had dinner while I was having writer's block and then came back here, and then stopped to watch 7th Heaven and then GILMORE GIRLS [episode: Help Wanted] yey! And after Gilmore Girls, I finally finished this story) and so I apologize if it's not a long chapter. And also I know some of you readers are dying to know what kind of sickness Rory have. Don't worry, I'm getting there soon...in the next chapter of after the next chapter but hey you gotta be patient.*

Lorelai parked her car in front of Luke's and waited for Tristan to arrive. She glanced around and found Rory sitting at the Gazebo by herself. _Why can't she be happy as she promised? _Lorelai thought. _Is it really painful for you, Rory? _

Then Tristan arrived and parked his car behind Lorelai's jeep and approached to her 

Lorelai only continued to look at Rory's direction and Tristan followed her gaze. He saw Rory and the look of her expression made him deeply concerned and hated to see her like that. 

"Go and talk to her, she would probably need someone right now…" Lorelai shrugged 

Tristan nodded his head, Lorelai weakly smiled at him before entering Luke's and Tristan went to cross the street to the Gazebo as Lorelai went inside Luke's. 

"What's with Rory? I haven't seen her like that and she's been there for an hour…" Luke said instead of greeting 

"why, hello Luke, good afternoon," Lorelai said 

Luke shrugged, "hi," 

"well, you know, there are days when girls feel sad or depressed for no reason…" 

Luke raised his eyebrows, "for no reason? Let me see…according to my sister Liz, I remembered her being like that because of her…um…" 

"you mean time of the month?" 

Luke blushed, he was embarrassed, "yeah…that…" 

Lorelai giggled, "well, that's true, and it's really bullshit," 

"I don't blame you for cursing," he said, Lorelai smiled, "good," and then she looked out at the window to see how it's going. 

Rory continued to stare and think whatever is going in her mind. She didn't feel Tristan presence since she was too occupied in mind. Tristan took a deep breath and sat beside her on the bench. That's when Rory felt his presence, without looking at him. 

"Tristan," she said softly before turning her head to him 

"Rory…" he said 

Rory's lips were trembling that she was about to cry. She swung her arms around Tristan and hugged him so tight, afraid to let go. 

Tristan was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do since the girl of his dream was hugging him. It was like a dream to him and there were tingles. He first placed his hand at her back and then the other. 

"Rory…?" he said when he heard her sniffling. _Why is she crying? _He wondered 

"Rory…it's okay, I'm here…" he comforted her by rubbing her back gently. They stayed that way until Rory broke her embrace and wiped her face away. 

"I'm sorry Tristan…" she said, not looking at him, "I shouldn't have done that…" 

"it's alright Rory, I didn't mind at all," 

Rory shrugged, "I just feel so depressed Tristan…I just want to be happy…" 

_Depressed? Why are you depressed my sweet Mary?_

"why are you depressed? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," 

Rory only rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt the tingles through her body and it made her shiver. When Tristan felt her shiver, he rubbed her arms with his hands. Rory sighed but his touch made her feel better. 

Lorelai smiled at the view of Tristan and her daughter at the Gazebo. Luke frowned when he saw Lorelai smiling and he followed her gaze. He saw what she saw but he doesn't the boy. 

"Who's that boy?" Luke asked Lorelai 

"that's Tristan, from her school," she replied, not removing her eyes away from the scene 

"and you allow that? After Dean?" he asked 

Lorelai looked at Luke, "Rory's blind to see that she loves Tristan…she's always in denial…and Tristan loves her too," 

Luke sighed and nodded, "so they are not yet together…" 

"someday…before…" Lorelai paused and thought for a minute, she remembered something. 

"Lorelai?" 

"huh? Uh, sorry Luke…uh I gotta go and call someone," Lorelai said. Luke nodded and Lorelai left the diner. 

"okay…" Luke frowned and watched Lorelai leave. 

My god…why didn't I tell Chris? My god…he's Rory's father and I didn't even tell him…I better call him now.

Lorelai ran to the house and looked for the cordless but it was missing in the pile of clothes. She looked around and couldn't find it, she was frustrated and went to check her room, and she found the phone on the floor. She picked it up and called Christopher's number. 

*Ring, ring* 

"Hello?" 

"Chris?" 

"Lorelai?" 

"yeah…" 

"I'm surprised you called…I thought you would be mad at me forever…" Chris said 

"I can't stay mad at you forever Chris…" 

Chris took a deep breathe, "well I'm glad…so?" 

"so?" Lorelai frowned 

"I mean, you're calling me and something must be up, so?" 

"oh Chris…I'm sorry…I just realized that I haven't told you. I should have told you before...or ages ago…" 

"that you're in love with someone?" 

"what? No," 

"then what is it? You're pregnant?" 

"Chris, no I'm not pregnant okay? It's about Rory…" 

Chris paused, "what about Rory? Is she okay?" 

Lorelai didn't say anything. She knew Chris is going to get angry with her for not telling him earlier 

"Chris, before I tell you, don't get mad at me because I didn't tell you before-" 

"it depends on what you're going to tell Lorelai…" 

"but promise me not to blame me or Rory, okay?" 

"what is it Lorelai? I can't promise that I won't get mad…it depends on what you have not told me," Chris said. 

Lorelai shrugged, "it's not easy for me Chris, it's not easy for me to tell you this…" 

"is it really a bad news Lorelai?" 

"you can say that Chris," 

"what is it Lorelai? I have a feeling that this might be worse than bad…" 

"well, about Rory…uh she's….she's sick," 

"What do you mean she's sick?!" 

"Chris…don't yell…" Lorelai flinched and pulled the phone away 

"I cannot be calm Lorelai…and why didn't you tell me earlier?!" 

"it is not easy!" Lorelai yelled at the receiver, "but you cannot blame me for not telling you Christopher. It is not easy and I had a hard time dealing with this. Rory didn't want to tell the news to anyone. Mom and Dad doesn't even know yet…no one knows except the both of us and now you know…I'm sorry Chris…but be thankful I told you know without Rory knowing…but I know it's unfair. If I were in her shoes, I won't want to tell anyone because I don't want anyone pitying or being so worried…I'm sorry Chris, you have the right to get mad and it's understandable," 

there was a long pause 

"Chris? Are you there?" 

Reviews please!!!


	10. ch 10

*AN: Luckily I was able to update in a few days after I posted the last chapter. Anyways I decided to add Chris to the story and I wrote mostly about Lorelai and Christopher on this chapter. I hope you would still give me feedbacks. A chapter or two, I promise to make Rory tell Tristan.*

"Arg! This is so great! Your dad is so mad at me for not telling him earlier and now he's blaming me and he said if I told him earlier, he would be here taking care of you or whatsoever instead of taking care of Sherry and her newborn child," Lorelai grunted when she heard Rory entered the house and heard nothing from Rory 

"Rory?" Lorelai frowned and got up from the sofa to the door 

"mom…" Lorelai found her leaning against the wall, trying to keep her balance and obviously she doesn't look good. 

"Rory? Are you okay?" 

Rory said nothing, she was panting and holding her chest. "Mom…" 

"Rory?" Lorelai ran to her, Rory grabbed her for support and comfort and she was obviously in pain 

"oh my god Rory! We have to get you to the doctor now!" Lorelai panicked and grabbed the keys on the table and helped Rory to the jeep. 

Lorelai drove fast to Hartford Hospital and Rory was having a hard time breathing. When they got there, Lorelai ran into the emergency room and called for help. A guy came to her and they went to the jeep and he carried Rory inside. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Doctor Williamson is?" Lorelai asked the nurse at the desk 

"hmmm…he would be at the supply room, second door at your right ma'am," the nurse replied, Lorelai nodded in thank and went to look for him. Dr. Williamson was Rory's doctor and also who delivered her. 

"Dr. Williamson!" Lorelai found him exactly where the nurse said he would be. Dr. Williamson looked up from the box he was going through 

"Lorelai Gilmore? Is there something wrong?" he asked 

"yes…it's Rory…" she said. Dr. Williamson ran out of the room and went to the room where Rory was lying down on the bed. Dr. Williamson immediately checked on her, and asked Lorelai to wait outside. Lorelai obeyed and sat at the chair nailed against the wall. 

_Please, let my baby be alright…let my baby be alright. _Lorelai prayed. 

After half an hour, Dr. Williamson exited from the room and sat down beside Lorelai. 

"how is she?" she asked, trying to be strong to hear the news and it's obviously not going to be a good news. 

"I'm sorry Lori…" he said. Lorelai sobbed and he comforted her with a hug. 

The ride back home was silent. Rory was fast asleep and Lorelai was paying attention to the road. Many things were going through her mind and of course this wasn't the first time. When they got home, Lorelai didn't want to wake her up and she didn't see someone sitting on the porch. 

"hey," 

Lorelai jumped 

"Chris? What are you doing here?" she frowned 

"I'm here because of Rory," Chris said, getting up from the porch and noticed Lorelai's stained tears 

"what happened?" Chris asked in a concerning tone 

Lorelai shook her head, "can you help carry her to her room?" 

Chris simply nodded and picked up Rory to his arms. Lorelai closed the jeep and opened the door. Chris placed Rory down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. 

"It hurts…" he heard her mumble softly 

Chris was saddened. Lorelai stood at the door watching. 

"Chris…" she said. Chris shrugged and closed the door and they went to the living room 

"She's that worse already huh?" he said sadly, she didn't say anything 

Chris scoffed and shook his head in dismay, "I'm sorry about earlier Lorelai. I should have not got mad at you…it's just hard to believe…and I really meant it what I said earlier…" 

Lorelai frowned, "meant what? That you're going to stay?" 

He nodded his head 

"that would be nice if you stay, so that you can spent time with her…but what about Sherry?" 

"well, it's been over since before the summer began," 

"what? It's over? And what happened to your child?" 

"it's not my child," he said. Lorelai gaped at him, "what?" 

"I broke up with her when I found out she slept with another man…she explained it to me that she was drunk and she got pregnant with his kid. She thought it was mine but then during an appointment, the doctor said that she was having twins." 

"Twins? Sherry had twins?" 

"yes…and when he said twins, I knew there's something wrong. Sherry and I both have no gene of twins or triplets in our generation and we had a fight and I broke up with her after a week," Chris shrugged 

Lorelai felt bad for him, she placed her hand on his hands and he looked up at her, he saw tears forming in her eyes 

"Lore?" he frowned, 

she shook her head, "we'll talk tomorrow Chris, I'm tired," 

he sighed and agreed 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, take the couch, blanket and pillow in the closet there," she said getting up heading for her room upstairs. Chris nodded and watched her went into her room. When the door closed, he heard her sob. 

"Rory…" he said sadly and went to sleep. 

"Good morning Lorelai," Chris greeted her when she came down 

"hey," she said wearily and sat down on the table 

"have ya check on her already?" she asked 

"yes, she's still sleeping…how long have she got? I want to know," he placed a coffee in front of her, she only stared at the mug 

"Lore?" 

"you made me coffee?" 

"Lore…" 

"I'm sorry Chris, I just didn't want to think about it," she said, taking the mug into her hands 

"Lore…can you tell me?" 

Lorelai sighed and looked up to him, she was about to tell him when Rory came out from her room 

"mom…dad?" 

"hey Rory, how are you feeling? Why don't you stay in bed and rest some more?" her dad said 

"I smell coffee," she said 

Lorelai weakly smiled and handed her the mug and Rory took it and sipped it 

"nice coffee, so dad…what brought you here?" she was curious 

"uh…your mom told me yesterday and I came over to spent more time with you…" 

Rory's face stiffened at first but then she calmed down and went to Chris and hugged him, he hugged her back and broke the embrace 

"I'm glad you're here dad, sorry for not telling you earlier…" she apologized 

"it's okay but…it's not really okay Rory…why don't you take some more rest…" he said. 

"I'm sorry dad..." Chris shook his head, Rory shrugged and handed him the mug. She walked back to her room and closed the door. 

"oh Lorelai…" Chris collapsed on the chair and placed his hand on his forehead, massaging them 

"Chris…I hate to say this but…she won't make it to graduation," she said. 


	11. ch 11

*A/N: Readers who reviewed: Sorry I can't tell yet what Rory has but some of you guessed right. You just gotta be patient. Bear with me please...*

Rory lay on bed with lot of thoughts going through her mind. Today is Friday and it's nearly a week she didn't go to school and Paris has been calling her but Rory didn't feel like talking. And even Tristan, he called her twice and she didn't talk to him either. 

"Rory?" 

"yeah?" 

"are you up to go to dinner?" Chris asked 

Rory shrugged and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, "alright, I need to get out of the house," she said 

Chris nodded and sat beside her on the bed 

"how are you feeling dear?" he asked 

"a little better, at least," she sighed 

Chris nodded and soothed her hair and lean down to kiss her forehead, "well I'll leave you to get dress," 

Rory nodded and Chris left the room. She already told the news to her grandparents when they came over to Stars Hollow few days ago. They didn't take the news well and Emily was in super shock. And of course Emily was angered, you know how much she hates to hear news so late especially Lorelai's engagement to Max Medina. 

Rory slowly got dressed and Lorelai and Chris waited for her patiently. When she was done, they headed to Chris' Volvo and headed to Hartford. 

"I don't know how mom is going act right now," Lorelai shrugged 

"don't worry Lorelai, she even called yesterday to ask how she's doing isn't she? I don't think she would be hard right now," Chris said while keeping his eyes on the road 

Rory only sat behind the seat quietly watching the road. She wasn't in a good mood and the parents tried not to put pressure on her. 

"We're here," Chris said to get Rory's attention. She sighed and got out of the car and saw another car parked beside Chris' Volvo.

Lorelai frowned when she saw the car, "whose car is that?" she asked 

"I have no idea," Chris said and rang the doorbell. A maid answered in and let them in. 

"You guys are so late but I'll let it go this time, Rory dear how are you feeling?" Emily went to her and gave her a hug 

"fine I guess grandma," she replied as her eyes flew when she saw a boy sitting in the living room. 

"you invited the Dugreys again grandma?" she asked 

Lorelai grinned, "they're here? Nice," she said 

Chris raised her eyebrow at her, "what?" 

"nothing," she smiled at him and Emily ushered them to the living room 

"they're here, Fred and Wilma, do you remember Christopher Hayden?" Emily introduced 

"oh yes, I remember him, how are you Christopher?" Fred asked 

"good, and you?" they shook hands 

"good as well," Fred smiled. Rory sighed and turned to Tristan who was staring at her 

Emily saw the two staring at each other, she, however, could feel something going on between the two. 

"Why don't you two go to the guest room and talk? So we won't bore you until dinner is ready," Emily said 

"alright," Rory said and turned to Tristan, "shall we go?" 

"sure," he sighed and followed her to the guest room

"How's school?" Rory asked as she sat down on the couch 

"fine, doesn't feel the same when you're not around, why were you absent for so long? Were you sick again?" he asked with concern in his voice 

Rory shrugged and nodded her head, "you can say that," 

"I thought you were avoiding me…" 

Rory frowned 

"for what reason?" she asked 

"I…I don't know…I just thought you were…" 

"oh…but I wasn't…I'm sorry if I didn't answer your call…I just didn't feel like talking to anyone…" 

Tristan moved to sit beside Rory on the couch. He noticed she was trembling inside, like if she was scared of him 

"Rory…what's the matter?' he took her hand in his. They both felt the tingle, Rory quickly pulled it away 

"nothing," she said, not looking at him 

"Rory…please stop saying nothing…I don't want to hear that anymore," 

Rory looked at him, "why do you care? This is what bothers me sometimes Tristan. I don't understand why you tortured me back then and then suddenly when you came back from Military School, you're nice but then there are times you're being impossible, you really frustrate me Tristan, a lot," 

Tristan looked down on his hands, he don't know what to say… 

"I was wondering sometimes why an enemy wanted to be friends with an enemy and then they are friends but there are still times that a former enemy annoys a friend and there are times the former enemy is so nice and gentle…I can't understand your personality Tristan…" Rory said 

"do you really want to know why?" 

"yes I want to know why! I want to know why you really care and I want to know why you tortured me back then!" 

"that's because I love you! I care for you because I love you! I tortured you because I wanted your attention! You're not like the girls in Chilton Rory…you're different and you made me wanted to challenge you. You never fall for my charms and you were never bothered when I make out with any girls in the hallway…and do you know why I started to hang out with Duncan and Bowman and got into trouble? That's because I was trying to forget you…but I couldn't…you made me fall in love with you Rory ever since the kiss happened…" 

Rory stared at him, not knowing what to say but she was shocked to hear him say that. But deep inside of her, she loved him in some way but she couldn't tell him that. 

"Rory…say something please…" 

Rory frowned and looked way, "I…uh…" 

"dinner is ready," Emily interrupted 

Tristan groaned but however Rory was thankful that her grandma interrupted.


	12. ch 12

*A/N: Finally I updated another boring chapter and I have been busy for awhile. Anyways thanks for your reviews, I'm glad that it reached 100 already and it's my first time to have more than 10 reviews. Thanks a lot you guys! Anyways read on and I promise to write a better chapter soon...read on!*

The whole night, Rory avoided Tristan and it bothered him. Everyone, except for Rory and Tristan, talked the whole time during dinner and Lorelai felt that something happened between Rory and Tristan. When dinner was over, Emily asked if they would like to go back to the room but Rory didn't want to. However Tristan insisted and Rory knew that she has to talk to him. 

"Rory…" Tristan began when they got to the guest room 

"Tristan," she interrupted 

Tristan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "this bothers me a lot Rory…I just told you the reason why I care for you and my love confession…and then you avoided me the whole dinner…don't you know it's kind of harsh for you to do that to me?" 

"uh Tristan…I'm sorry about that but uh…" Rory frowned, "I needed to think…" 

"think about what?" he interrupted 

"Tristan, please be patient with me!" Rory said aloud, she was frustrated with her feelings toward Tristan

"I'm tired of being patient Rory! I took everything slow ever since we became real friends and then you tell me to be more patient! I can't stand waiting even if I wanted to try to wait for how long just for you to love me back Rory…" he blurt and paused when he saw her odd expression 

"Rory…?" 

she mumbled something and Tristan couldn't understand her 

"what? What did you say?" 

"you can't love me…and I don't want to love anymore…" 

Tristan stood there in silence, confused about her statement, "why…?" 

"just because…I'm sorry Tristan…" Rory excused herself and left the room. Tristan was tired of her running away and he didn't leave the room right away, he only stood in the middle of the room thinking about why Rory said that.

"Are you alright Rory?" Lorelai asked when they got home 

"yeah…" she replied 

"well…" 

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight mom and dad," she said and went to her room. 

Lorelai shrugged and turned to Christopher, "am I missing something?" he asked 

Lorelai sighed and said, "you know that boy, Tristan Dugrey is in love with Rory and I think something happened," 

"that's what I thought…"Chris said 

Lorelai let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. She has been feeling down lately, and there were times she wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry now, not in front of Chris. 

"it's aright Lor, you can cry…" he said, Lorelai looked at him. She forgot that he could understand her, he knows how she feels because he feels the same too. 

"Oh Chris…" Chris sat down beside her and she hugged him, allowing her tears to fall on her face. 

"Chris…" Lor said as she wiped her tears away 

"yeah?" 

"would you like to come with us to Fez?" she asked, "it's a last thing we could do…as a family…" 

Chris slowly nodded his head, Lorelai nodded back and started to cry again. Chris comforted her and kissed her forehead, "it's alright Lor…I'm here," he mumbled. 

"I can't believe her!!! How could she be absent for more than a week? Doesn't she already know that she's going to have a hard time to make up for her missed classes?" Paris complained 

"why are you complaining Paris? I thought you two weren't close?" Henry Cho said 

"well, I do care about her and I'm kind of worried because she's not answering my calls back…and I need her for my group project too," 

Tristan shrugged. Rory was absent again and it was Wednesday. _Is this how you're avoiding me Rory? By not going to school? _Tristan wondered and Henry was watching him. He knew that his bud was head over heels and according to Lane, she told him that she wasn't being herself. 

"In fact I saw Rory last Friday night," Tristan sighed 

"you did?" Paris raised her eyebrows 

"at her grandparents' place, they invited my family for dinner with her family and…" 

"what is this? Meeting the folks? Looks like you and Rory are gonna get married," Madeline complimented 

"thanks Madeline," Tristan said sarcastically 

"so that means something happened between the two of you," Paris said 

"what?" 

"so it's true Tristan?" Louise asked 

"not that something happened…just a conversation…" 

"ah, now I get it…but why would she still be absent? Is it because she's avoiding you?" Madeline asked 

"that's so unlike her…being absent just to avoid you," she emphasizing the 'you' at Tristan 

"look I don't want to talk about this…" 

*Brrr* 

"great, we better get to class and we'll continue this later, Tristan," Paris said and she walked off to her class. Madeline and Louise shrugged and followed her. Henry approached to Tristan's side and patted him on the shoulder and left for his class. Tristan only stood in the hallway as students went off to their classes. And after a few minutes standing in the hallway, a woman he recognized appeared in the hallway with Headmaster Charleston, it was Rory's grandmother. 

_I wonder why Mr.s Gilmore is here… _

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Tristan approached 

"Tristan," she said, "hello," 

"hello," he said 

Headmaster Charleston cleared his throat, "ahem Mr. Dugrey, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" he said 

"oh well…I know I should be in class but I…" 

"it's okay boy, you're wondering about Rory aren't you?" Emily asked him 

Tristan looked away, "oh well…" 

"well, Tristan, I know how much you care about my granddaughter and I like you young man," she began and glanced at Charleston, who wore a sad expression, "Rory is leaving Chilton and she's in Fez right now," 

Tristan frowned, "what?" 

"Tristan…" 

"what do you mean she's leaving Chilton?" 

Emily and Charleston exchanged worried glance, "I can't tell you the reason why and you will have to talk to her when she gets back…" 

Tristan nodded, "when?" 

"two weeks from now…" 

Tristan nodded and started to walk away. He didn't feel like going to class so he decided to cut school and headed for the Hartford Park where he hangs out by himself.

"Yey! We're in Fez!" Rory grinned happily. Lorelai and Chris smiled. Seeing her happy made them happy and they won't let anything ruin it. 

"I'm glad you're having a great time sweetie," Lorelai said as she placed her arm around Chris's waist and he did the same thing 

"well, hey, look at that…what is that they're selling? 

"COFFEE!!!" 

Chris shook his head and they giggled, "you and your addiction, is bad," 

Rory and Lorelai pouted 

"stop that," 

They still continue to pout and Chris rolled his eyes, "just stop it and I'll buy you coffee," 

"yey!" 

"gees," he said 

"but you love us anyways," Lorelai said 

"oh yeah, sure I do," he said sarcastically and Lorelai playfully punched him on the arm. Rory smiled. She like seeing her parents in good terms and she wished that they would stay together. 

"come on dad, let's get coffee," Rory said and they crossed the street where a man was selling coffee.

*Reviews please!*


	13. ch 13

*A/N: Finally I updated the new chapter. Hope you like it!*

Tristan couldn't just stand there in his room. He wanted to talk to her so badly, he wanted to see and hold her and know the reason why she left Chilton. It was frustrating him. He walked back and forth in his room thinking of any possible reason for Rory to leave Chilton. It can't be that she left Chilton to avoid him…or it could be. 

"Arg!" Tristan cried in frustration 

"Tristan? What's the matter? His mom found him in his room and Tristan didn't know his mom was home 

"nothing mom…" he replied grumpily 

His mom shook her head, "really Tristan, I've noticed you being like that for days…and it worries me," she said 

Tristan looked at her with a shock 

His mom weakly smiled at him, "I'm sorry if I wasn't like a mother to you at all times and I couldn't ever forgive myself for treating you that way…but you're still my son and I always love you," 

Tristan didn't say anything, and his mom continued 

"You know, there are many times I was worried about you and I hope you're always fine especially when you were away in North Carolina…I've missed you so badly…and even during the times when you're out partying…I'm afraid I didn't make you a good boy…and for all of those old times, I've wanted to be with you while you're growing up…you know, be there, go out and hang out…you know…but then work took up my time and I became workaholic…I know it wasn't healthy and I decided to come home early today to take a break and be at home when my son comes home and instead he was home already when I came home…" 

"mom…" 

"I'm sorry Tristan, would you forgive me? I'll try my best to be a mother to you…" 

"I forgive you mom," he said, she sobbed and hugged her son, Tristan felt better but it is still bothering him 

"so dear…" his mom said as she pulled out from their embrace, she noticed something in her son's eyes. She weakly smiled at him, "you're in love, are you?" 

Tristan blushed, "uh yes…" 

"and something happened?" 

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know what to do mom…I love her for so long…I loved her since sophomore and she's away, she left Chilton and I don't know why…I'm so frustrated…I just wanted to know why and everything…" 

"I…uh…wait a minute, don't you know it's 2 pm on a Wednesday?" his mom frowned 

"yes I know that…" Tristan frowned back 

"it's still early for you to be home…so you cut school," she said 

Tristan sighed, "I'm sorry but I couldn't…when I'm gone crazy…" 

"alright my boy, tell me the whole story and I'll help you out…" they both sat down on his bed and Tristan began to tell her everything about Rory. 

"What? Rory Gilmore, granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore?" His mom asked 

"yes…" 

"oh," 

"now you know, I liked her ever since…and I was such a jerk to her back then…" Tristan shrugged 

"Well Tris…so she's in Fez with her parents?" 

he nodded his head sadly 

Wilma sighed, she realized that he was really serious about this girl, more than the other girls he dated before. And thought that Rory must be the one who changed him. 

"I'll…I'll tell you what to do later, I'm going to make a call," 

"okay…" he said and his mom left. And when she was gone he let out an exasperate sigh.

"This place really has a lot of artisan and I'm so impressed," Rory said as she look at the wall made of mosaic 

"yeah, very impressive and they must have taken a long time to finish that," Chris said as he took a picture of Rory looking at the mosaic 

"and all these old houses…made of stone," she added 

Lorelai watched the two as she stood few feet away. She looked around her surroundings and people were watching them since they are foreigners. Seeing people watching them makes her feel nervous she turned to Chris and Rory who were still talking. 

"Aren't you guys hungry? I'm so tired of seeing stone houses…they are like everywhere…" Lorelai said 

Chris chuckled, "looks like she's complaining, isn't she?" 

"just bored," Rory said 

"how true," Lorelai mocked, Rory giggled 

"come on since your mom is hungry and she's bored, we'll go now and eat in this restaurant we saw yesterday, how about that?" Chris said, winking at Rory and gave a big grin at her dad 

Lorelai frowned, "which restaurant? We saw many restaurants yesterday you know…" 

"the one where they sell monkey head," 

"arg Chris!!!! Don't ever remind me of that!!! I hate you! It's coming back to my head now…grrr…gees!" 

"chill honey, I'm just kidding, we're not going there," Chris and Rory laughed 

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "you guys are sick" 

"you love us anyways dear and I know you can resist me," Chris joked 

"how corny can you be dad?" Rory playfully punched him on the arm 

"hey…" Chris said and turned to Lorelai, "how come our kid is punching her dad? That is not good…" 

"geees…you're really weird today," said Lorelai 

"thank you," he grinned and grabbed her hand, "come on, let's head back to the hotel and we'll eat there and take a break before going somewhere, how about that?" he asked 

"sounds fine to me," said Rory 

Lorelai sighed, "sure," and they headed back to the hotel by riding a cab. When they got there, Rory spotted a store of beaded jewelries. 

"hey, I'm just gonna check that store out," she said 

"sure, meet us in the lobby," 

"okay," she replied and crossed the street. The store was fashionably old and all the jewelries she saw were amazing…different sizes, shapes and color. She bought some for Lane, Lorelai, Paris, Louise and Madeline as a token of friendships and didn't buy anything for her. 

As she headed back, she saw a group of boys and one of the boys caught her attention. She watched him walk behind his friends with hands in his jean pockets as his friends were talking ang laughing. The tousled light brown hair and the built of the boy reminded her of someone and she saw something in the boy's eyes, it was sadness. She quickly shook her head to bring her back to reality and she headed back to the hotel. She found her parents talking to a man on the desk and Rory looked outside to see if the boy is still there and yes he was still there. 

Seeing him like that reminded her of Tristan. There was one time when she saw him walking like that in Chilton. She watched him walk slowly with hands in his pockets as his buddies were fooling out with the girls and Tristan, not minding them. She was standing by the corner when she saw him and when she saw him look up, not directly at her, she saw sadness in his eyes. It was the time when they were not yet friends. 

"Rory?" 

"huh, oh mom," she snapped back to reality 

Lorelai frowned, "you okay?" 

"yeah, just thinking," said Rory 

Lorelai nodded her head, "come on, your dad is waiting," she said 

Rory followed her mom into the restaurant and found her dad ordering.

The rest of the afternoon, Rory spend her time alone as she gave her parents time to be together. They were supposed to go to mountain to sight see but then her parents became occupied with their conversation, Rory decided to postpone the plan and told them that she would hang out by herself. And there, she spent her time in the park reading '_The Catcher In The Rye_' by J.D. Salinger. When she closed the book, an old came up to her and Rory tensed up. The old man simply smiled at her and handed her a paper. Rory frowned and took it, and looked down on the paper. Her eyes widened and looked up at the old man but to find him gone. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. 

Rory sighed and looked back down on the paper. The man had drawn a picture of her while reading with charcoal and the way she looks, she admitted, peaceful and relaxed. She slowly smiled and got up from the bench and walked toward to the dancing fountain. Dusk was coming and the breeze was cool. She leaned against the railing by the fountain and enjoyed the moment until she saw someone familiar standing at the opposite side of the fountain. 

_Tristan? _Rory frowned. _What is he doing here? He can't be here… _

And when she looked again, he wasn't standing there anymore. She shook her head and thought that it's just an illusion. And when she turned around, the book and the paper on her hand fell, she was surprised to see _him._

*A/N: Haha, do you think it's Tristan?*


	14. ch 14

"Hey…" he said 

Rory was too surprised to speak but she managed after she took a deep breath 

"what are you doing here?" she frowned 

He didn't say anything, he only stared at her before he started to speak again, "because you're here…" 

Rory's frowned deepened, she was confused, "Tristan…" 

"Rory… I'm tired of you of running away…I just want to know why," he said sadly 

"know what?" 

"why you are leaving Chilton," 

Rory shrugged, "I _left _Chilton already, and if that's what you wanted to know why, why did you have to come here all the way from Hartford?" 

He shrugged and looked down and picked up the book and the paper. He held them and glanced the paper and saw it was a drawing of her while reading a book. He liked what he saw, she looks so innocent, beautiful and calm. 

"Tristan? Answer me," 

"no, you answer me," he looked back at her, "is it about me why you left Chilton? Is that how you are going to avoid me?" 

Rory's face softened, the frown was gone. She stared at him, into his eyes. She saw that he was longing for something and that she knows what. 

"no, I didn't leave Chilton because of you. I left Chilton because I'm not planning to go to Harvard anymore…" 

"you're not going to Harvard anymore? So you're going attend another school?" 

"no," 

Tristan frowned, "what? I don't understand…" 

"I left Chilton, not going to college, not going to another school…no more education," 

Tristan stared at her as if she was insane. He always knew she was a hard working person and then in a sudden no more education. _What is this Rory? Is this a lie? _

"and I'm not lying," she added 

Tristan's confused face remained and she can see that. She sighed and went over to the bench, he followed her and sat beside her. 

"Tristan, let me tell you something," she said 

"is it going to be good or bad?" 

"well, either," 

"oh well," 

"Tris, of what you said, at my grandparents' place, it took me on a surprise…they were the answers that I wasn't expected. I took time thinking of everything you've said…it was nice thought but I cannot accept it…correction, I _don't _want to accept it and it scares me," 

"why? Why would it scare you?" 

Rory paused 

"because I was also afraid to admit that I also have feelings for you," 

Tristan's heart jumped when she said that but he could sense a 'but' 

"I'm sorry Tristan…I've made my decision for so long and I don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that night, I was also confused about my feelings, I kept denying and it frustrates me. I enjoyed being with you, I was glad you were there when I needed someone and you helped me get through them but this one…we're both going to get hurt and I don't want to get hurt anymore and I don't want to hurt you either…can you understand that?" 

"you don't want us to have something more than a friendship because you don't want us to get hurt?" 

Rory nodded her head 

"but I don't understand…what will hurt the both of us?" 

Rory hesitated to tell him and Tristan saw that, he wanted her to tell him so badly 

"Rory, please tell me, I wanted to know everything because I love you…" 

"I know that you love me Tristan…but I just don't want to in love anymore," 

"_but _you are in love," 

Rory was taken back. _But you are in love… _he said. 

"no, I'm not, no…I don't want to be in love anymore!" she fought the feeling when he said that 

"Rory…you cannot fight it…why can't you accept that?"

"that is because I don't want to hurt another person anymore!" she said 

"and what would hurt me if you love me?" he asked 

"that I would leave you in one day and would never come back again!" she cried 

"Rory…? What does that mean…?" he hesitantly asked her, "what do you mean by leaving one day and never coming back again? Rory? Rory, tell me!" he grabbed her on her arms 

"Tristan…" she said with tears in her eyes, 

"Rory, please tell me," he begged 

"I'm sorry…" 

"no, don't be, tell me," 

"Tris…" 

"what?" 

"I have leukemia."

*A/N: 'sniff' Rory's dying...'sniff'* 


	15. ch 15

"Rory…" 

Rory looked away from him. It hurt her too much that he now knows the truth. Tristan was shocked, and more than that, he was unprepared for the news to hear. Tristan shook his head; he didn't want to believe. He wished it was only a dream. And if it was a dream, he wished to wake up now but no…he knew it wasn't a dream. 

"no…you can't be…you can't be…" Tristan mumbled 

Rory said nothing, tears only flew down her cheeks. 

"damnit it Rory! You can't be!" he yelled 

Rory stood up from the bench and faced him, "do I have a choice Tristan?! Do I have a choice? It wasn't easy for me Tristan…it was never easy…and if I were you…I did go away now…" 

"Rory…" 

"just leave me alone Tristan…" 

"no-" 

"then fine!" she ran away from him. He cursed himself for not running after her but he had his own reasons. He was giving her space and time and he had no choice but to fly back to Hartford.

"Rory? Are you there?" there was a knock on the door and Rory didn't answer. Lorelai knocked again, she wasn't answering and she opened the door. She found her daughter lying down on the bed and could hear her shivering. 

"Rory dear, are you alright?" Lorelai asked 

"mommy…" 

Lorelai frowned and sat beside her on the bed. And she saw tears on her daughter's face 

"what happened?" 

"mom…" Rory sobbed 

"sshhh, it's okay," Lorelai comforted her with a hug and started to swing back and forth 

"it hurts…it hurts so badly…" 

"I know baby…you don't have to tell me…" 

"no…you don't know…Tristan was here," 

Lorelai pulled back from embrace and looked at her, "what? Tristan was _here? _You mean here in Fez?" 

Rory didn't say. Lorelai could see it. "Oh baby…it's okay…he'll understand soon," she told Rory and Rory started to cry again. The pain was unbearable.

"Tristan? Why are you home in a sudden?" His mom Wilma asked him when she saw him arrived one late afternoon. 

Tristan didn't feel like talking and he went straight to his room. His facial expression was full of sadness and his mother saw that. When he got into his room, he started to cry. He tried to hold the tears back but it was uncontrollable. Then someone knocked on his door and he refused to answer. His mother came in, knowing he needed comfort. She came to him and hugged him. 

"It's okay, I'm here…" she said softly to him 

Tristan shook his head, "it's not okay…it's not okay…" 

Wilma shrugged, "we'll talk later Tristan, you'll need some rest," she told him 

Tristan wiped the tears away and nodded his head. His mother weakly smiled at him and then left him. But a few minutes later, he started to cry again. He couldn't let her go away just like that. 

Wilma started to cry when she got to her room. She was feeling sad for Tristan and it was sad that his first true love is dying. She learned it from Emily. They were friends for a long time. When she called Emily for information, somewhere during their conversation, Emily broke down to tears and Wilma asked her what's wrong. That's how she found out. She didn't tell her son, she made him go to Fez but she knew that it will not go well. She assumed that he now knows. But she was afraid that something will make him cold again. She knows how much he didn't like to get hurt and she knows he will get hurt again.

*A/N: Sorry if it's a short chapter...I have been having writer's block and I hope some of you would give me ideas again and I would deeply appreciate them. Thanks!*


	16. ch 16

It's been one week and half that Paris didn't know that Rory had quitted school. She kept looking for Rory everyday by her locker and today, she was standing by Rory's locker in the morning hoping that she would show up but again, Rory disappointed her. 

"She's not here again?! How could she be absent for nearly two weeks and in total, she's been absent for nearly half of the school year, what's with that girl?" Paris growled 

"calm down Paris, maybe she's just sick or lazy," said Louise 

"I doubt she's lazy and if she's sick, and being sick for nearly half of the school year, that's so serious," Paris rolled her eyes 

"oh well," Madeline sighed and then looked behind Paris. 

"Look, there is Tristan," she said. Paris turned around and saw Tristan walking alone in the hallway with hands in his pockets, she approached to him. 

"Hey Tristan, you are Rory are pretty close right? Have ya talked to her or seen her for the past week?" Paris asked 

Tristan just ignored her and continued to walk down the halfway 

"Tristan, come on! Answer me, it's just a yes or no-" 

"shut up Paris, and I don't care about Rory," Tristan snapped at her and walked away. Paris was shocked at his action. 

"what the hell…" Paris muttered 

"what's up with his ego?" Madeline asked 

"the hell I don't know!" Paris growled and headed for class. 

Madeline and Louise exchanged glances and followed her to class. 

"What the hell is wrong with Tristan? He's suddenly like possessed by Satan," Henry said as he sat down on the table in the cafeteria 

"And did you know he was practically ignoring everyone? What's with him?" Brad asked 

"ah, the question of the day, what's up with Tristan Dugrey," Paris rolled her eyes, "and I need to find out why because there gotta be a reason for his sudden rudeness," 

"and what was that about? That 'I don't care about Rory' statement?" Madeline said 

Henry frowned, "he said that?" 

Louise and Madeline nodded their head. Henry thought for a minute, "oh…" 

"that girl's been absent for so long and I wonder if she's invisible or something," Paris said as she bite her apple 

Henry said nothing. He remained silent and Paris saw it. 

"Spit it out Cho," she demanded 

"well…I just remembered…what I heard from Lane-" 

"what did she say?" Paris interrupted him 

"that Rory quitted school last week," 

"what?! She quitted school and she didn't tell me?" Paris exclaimed that everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her 

"Lane didn't say why she quitted Chilton and you've got to talk to her on the phone or something," Henry shrugged as he remembered when he talked to her and she mentioned that she kind of felt that their relationship is falling apart. 

"right," Paris stood up and exits the cafeteria. She walked down to the hallway and pulled out her cellphone from her bag and began to dial Rory's landline. 

_Damn, why is there no one answering it? _

"arg damnit," she mumbled and turned off her phone. She was about to head back to the cafeteria but something caught her attention. She saw Tristan sitting on the bench alone outside at the courtyard. 

"There you are Tristan," Paris said as she approached with crossed arms 

"fine, just ignore me and I don't care if you're back to being an asshole, what's wrong with you Tristan?" she said. Tristan didn't say anything, he only stared what's ahead of him, the fountain that was placed in the middle of the courtyard. 

"fine, don't answer. But I am thinking that, you, being like this, has to do with Rory," she said and started to walk away "and if it's true, then you're making a big mistake." 

Tristan heard her leave. And when she was gone, Tristan let out a loud sigh and leaned his head back. She was right. He was making a mistake but he didn't want to admit it. He was scared. And that's why he was being cold. He didn't want anyone to know his real self. He didn't want them to know that he's scared or hurt. But real friends know the real him. Paris knows him very well since they grow up together. Tristan tried to put the image of Rory at the back of his head but he couldn't…it hurts. He misses her. He misses their daily banter. He misses teasing her. He misses the way she blushes and covers her face with her brunette hair. He misses everything about her. Damn…he missed her, a lot and he wish he could do something... 

*A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short again...I have been having writer's block with this chapter so bear with me my friends. And also I wanna say thanks to Miya (purpleballeryna) for giving me ideas for this chapter. :)*


	17. ch 17

*A/N: Wow...I updated with two chapters this week...it's because I'm bored here at home...so please read and review!*

Rory stared at the window of the car. They were back in Hartford, on their way to Stars Hollow. She had a great time in Fez and she won't ever forget that place. It was a place where she wanted to go and see badly and she cherished every moment she had with her parents. Except one moment, that had bothered her. The time when Tristan showed up in Fez and told him that she's sick. At this moment, she was feeling bad. She wished she didn't run away from him but it was hard. She was confused about herself and she doesn't know why she's being like _this. _

The ride to Stars Hollow was long and silent. Lorelai was fast asleep in front and Christopher was driving and thought that Rory was asleep too. She only closed her eyes and opened her eyes when she felt the car stopped. They were back in town. 

"Lorelai, wake up," her dad gently woke her up 

"hmm…" Lorelai moaned and opened her eyes 

"Rory?" 

"up," she mumbled and got out of the car. She looked around, it was early afternoon and everyone is at work and in school. Lorelai shrugged and got out of the car and mumbled about needing coffee. 

"we're so jet lagged…" Chris yawned 

"I agree…I'm planning on going to sleep after getting coffee," Lorelai said, pulling out the luggage from the car 

Rory just leaned against the car and thought of going for a walk. 

"I'm going for a walk, do you mind?" she said 

Chris and Lorelai shook their head, "go ahead," her dad smiled and Rory walked away. She headed to the bridge and sat down. The bridge was her favorite place and she would sit there with a book. This time, she sat there and only stared down on the water as thoughts come coming in and out of her mind until a voice interrupted her. 

"Don't you have school?" 

Rory looked up, she was surprised to see him back in Stars Hollow 

"what are you doing here?" 

"I came back," 

"no, really," 

"seriously Rory, I came here to stay and I'm glad Uncle Luke allowed me, so how come you're not in school," 

"well Jess, welcome back and it's nice to have you back here and I don't see why you would come back here when you liked it so much in New York?" Rory said, avoiding the subject that Jess brought up. 

"because my mom is driving me crazy and I can't stand her anymore so…and no more avoiding the subject Rory, I know you are," Jess smirked and took his place beside Rory on the bridge 

Rory shrugged, "oh well, I'm not going to Chilton anymore," 

Jess raised his brows, "I thought Harvard is your dream?" 

"it is," 

"then how come you're not attending Chilton anymore? Or wait…are you attending another prep school?" Jess frowned 

"no," Rory said and gave him a weak smile 

"I missed you Jess, I'm glad you're here because Lane is in school, Dean is out of the picture and I just got back from Fez today, I needed someone to talk to aside from my parents," 

"I miss you too Rory, of course as a friend, so what happened here while I was gone? Did Uncle Luke start dating?" 

"well, he didn't. My dad is staying with us and I think he and my mom are getting together, hopefully, and others…they are still pretty much the same," Rory said 

"oh," Jess said. _Poor Uncle Luke. Lorelai's hooking up with her dad…_ Jess thought 

"so what happened to bag boy? You two are not together anymore?" he asked 

Rory shook her head, "he's back in Chicago and what we had died ages ago, so we had a mutual break up," 

"and you're not sad about it?" 

Rory shook her head and shrugged, "oh Jess…" 

"what's wrong Rory?" Jess frowned, he knew something was up. Jess loves Rory but not as a girlfriend type. He loves her as she was his own sister and he also cares for her. 

"I miss doing everything…" 

"that reminds me, our conversation with the earlier subject is not yet done, how come you're not going to school anymore?" 

Rory looked down at the water 

"Rory?" 

"well…Jess, I have leukemia," 

"what?" Jess frowned 

"I have leukemia," she repeated 

Jess was shocked, "are you…?" 

Rory slightly nodded her head and look away, "I miss doing what I used to do Jess," 

Jess couldn't say anything, he was shocked 

"and I want you to help me…" 

Jess looked away

"I don't want to be scared anymore…" 

"don't be scared Rory…we're all here for you," Jess said 

"and I was so scared of hurting the people I loved, I have kept it away from them for so long…my parents and grandparents know of course…but my friends…" Rory started to cry 

"I miss Tristan Jess…" 

Jess frowned, "Tristan? You mean Bible Boy?" 

Rory nodded her head and Jess comforted her. _Tristan? What happened between the two of them?_

"Rory you're back!" Lane exclaimed when she saw her at the Gazebo later that day after school 

Rory weakly smiled and Lane ran to her giving her a big hug 

"how are you Lane?" she asked 

"I'm good, how was Fez?" Lane grinned, "any cute boys?" 

"am I invisible to you Ms. Kim?" 

Lane frowned and turned to Jess. It was obvious she didn't know he was there 

"Jess?! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed with a grin 

"I came back and I'm here for good," Jess smiled 

"great! So tell me about Fez…how did things go?" Lane asked impatiently 

"well, it was great, had a lot of fun," Rory said 

"aw come on, I need specific details than that," she said 

Jess sighed and looked at Rory. He guessed that Lane doesn't know. 

"well, we went sight seeing, took a lot of pictures, the coffee there was really good but Luke's coffee is still the best and Tristan showed up in Fez and I ran away from him when I told him I was sick, and then I stayed in my room for hours because I've hurt Tristan-" 

"wait! Tristan showed up in Fez?" Lane raised her brow, Jess frowned 

"yes he did," 

"why did he do that?" 

Rory shrugged 

"and you ran away because you were sick? I don't get it…" Lane was confuse 

"I have something to tell you Lane," Rory sighed 

Lane frowned, "is this the one you didn't want to tell me before?" she asked 

Rory nodded her head 

"why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it?" 

"because it's true that you're not going to like it…and Lane…don't…don't do anything like running away or something after I tell you this okay?" 

"it depends…what is it?" 

"uh Lane…" Rory looked at Jess who was staring at the floor 

"I'm…I'm sick…I was diagnosed with leukemia…" 

"WHAT?!" Lane yelled 

"tell me you're just kidding me…" 

Rory said nothing 

"Jess, you knew?" 

Jess said nothing 

Lane looked away, she was hurt. She was hurt that she told Jess first before her… 

"and there's nothing you can do?" Lane hesitantly asked 

Rory looked down, Lane knew the answer and started to run away and Rory broke down to tears. 

*A/N: Jess wasn't supposed to be part of the story but I thought that he will be the ONE to help Rory and Tristan...so there, he's here...and tell me if you want Jess to be the one helping or not before I start the next chapter...thanks!*


	18. ch 18

_Damn life…_

Rory groaned with frustration as she couldn't go to sleep that night. Many things were bothering her and they won't go away. She was tired of getting hurt. First, it was Tristan and second, her bestfriend. She hated it. She hated hurting them. But there wasn't a choice, they still got hurt and it hurt her. 

Rory stirred in bed and stared at the clock. It was past midnight and the whole town was asleep. She decided to get up and go for a walk at this time. She needed no worry for being out late at this time for the crime rate is low or nearly zero. She headed out of the house, closing the door quietly and breathes in the cool air. 

She headed down to the bridge and laid down there. She gazed up in the sky where the moon and the stars are shining brightly. She listened to the silent wind and heard a rhythm. The night was perfect, where a place is so quiet and time when she's in peace but inside, she was still hurt. 

_Misery…is what I feel…when you're not around, so I can't heal…Misery…is what I feel…is what I feel. _

She sang silently to herself and when she finished off the chorus, tears were formed in her eyes. She wiped them quickly away and continued to stare at the sky. 

"hey…" 

Rory jumped and looked up 

"Lane?" 

Lane weakly smiled at her and took her place beside Rory on the bridge. Rory waited for her to say something. 

"how come you're still up?" she asked 

Rory shrugged, "I couldn't sleep," 

Lane nodded her head and patted her lap, motioning Rory to put her head on her lap as a pillow and she did. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Rory…I shouldn't have ran away but I was shocked and I suddenly got scared…" 

"I understand Lane…it's okay," 

she shook her head, "no, it's not okay, I hurt you didn't I?" 

Rory shrugged. They stayed silent for a while and Lane started to speak again. 

"how are you feeling Rory?" she asked with concern in her voice 

"confused, frustrated, tired…"

Lane nodded her head and she started to sooth Rory's hair 

"you miss Tristan don't you?" 

"yes…I already admitted it to myself that I like him…" 

"like?" 

"oh, love I mean…" 

Lane smiled, "more than Dean? Even if he's out of the picture?" 

Rory thought for a moment, "yes…" 

"and he's a lot hotter and cuter than Dean anyways…" Lane added 

Rory was spaced out, she was thinking of Tristan and she is wondering how he is doing right now 

"you don't have school tomorrow right?" Rory asked 

"it's holiday tomorrow, why?" 

"can you come with me to Chilton tomorrow?" 

"sure, what are you going to do there? Talk to Tristan?" 

Rory frowned, "pick my stuffs…and I don't know if I'm going to talk to Tristan…" 

"well, you should," 

"no promises here…" 

"if you say so," 

Rory sat up and faced Lane, and then she saw her best friend's expression 

"oh Lane…don't be sad.." Rory said, 

Lane shook her head, "it's scary Rory…that's why I ran away, I don't like losing my best friend and most of all, my best friend won't be coming back anymore…it is so hard and I…" Lane started to cry 

Rory shrugged and comforted her, "I'm sorry Lane…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it was my choice…and with all the time we have left, we should cherish them," 

"yes we should…" Lane agreed as she wiped her tears away, Rory gave her a weak smile 

"thank you for being here with me Lane," 

"I had to, when two people have hurt you…so we have to heal that other one," 

"well I don't know how it's going to be healed…"

The next day, Rory and Lane drove up to Hartford and headed to Chilton. As they arrived, Rory looked up at the building and sees the statue. She remembered when she first arrived at Chilton, she thought the statue looks scary and later on, she finds it funny. 

"I think they need to replace that statue," 

Lane looked up and agreed, "yeah…it's scary at first…but now I find it funny," 

Rory chuckled, "come on, let's go in," she said as she carried the empty box. 

They walked down the empty hallway and their footstep echoing made Lane shiver. It was her first time in Chilton and Lane kept looking around at her surroundings until they reached Rory's locker. Lane leaned against the next locker as Rory tried to open her locker that seemed to be stuck. 

"gee, not again, this locker is stuck," Rory groaned as she tried to pull it open 

"let me try," 

Lane tried to open it and after several tries, it opened 

"thanks," Rory said and started to put her books and stuff into the box and suddenly the bell rang. 

Students exited from their classes and Rory paid no attention. Lane looked around, she was hoping to see Henry and she saw him, 

"Henry!" 

Henry looked around and saw her, he smiled and approached to them 

"hey Lane, hey Rory," he greeted 

Rory looked up and greeted, "hey Henry, how is it going?" 

"oh well, it's been different when you're not here anymore," 

Rory looked at Lane, "oh, so she told you that I quitted?" 

"yeah…"

Rory nodded 

"tell me why you quitted," Rory jumped and spun around to see an unhappy Paris 

"gee Paris! Don't ever sneak up like that," she said 

"oh well, how come you quitted without telling me?" 

Rory shrugged 

"I don't feel like talking about it now, come on Lane," Rory said picking up her box 

"and I know there is a reason why you quitted and I think the reason has made a big affect on Tristan," Paris smirked 

"yes and I can see that is true but I don't know how he is right now, mind telling me?" 

"Tristan, is being, somewhat, an asshole again and you can see him over there," 

Rory looked over where Paris was pointing; there stood Tristan leaning against the wall facing the courtyard with a cigarette and a girl who just greeted him, he gave her a dead glare 

Rory frowned at his actions, she handed the box toward to Lane and she approached to him 

"Tristan?" 

Tristan turned his head and dropped his cigarette when he recognized her and he immediately walked away, bumping into people. 

"See," Paris said 

Rory looked down on the ground with hands on her pocket, "it's my fault, I'm sorry Par, come on Lane," she said starting to walk down the hallway with tears in her eyes.


	19. author's note

Author's Note:

Whoops! Hehe, right...quit, not quitted...sorry. I forgot...I blame myself but I've been so busy and it makes me forgetful. Anyways thank you again for telling and I'm going to make sure of myself that I'm not going to type 'QUITTED'. Sometimes I have wrong grammar cuz I was in a hurry to finish off the chapter...but that can't be my excuse. Anyways thanks again. New chapter will be up at least in 2 weeks or so, as usual. Take care! - Nina


	20. ch 19

"Dugrey," 

Tristan tightened his grips on the steering wheel 

"What do you want Gellar? Why don't you just leave me alone?" he clenched his teeth together 

"what I want is an explanation and I will leave you alone when I get what I want," she said, getting into the car, "and this, I'm not leaving until I get it too," 

Tristan groaned and rubbed his forehead with frustration 

"what's wrong Tristan?" 

"Paris, I don't want to talk about it," 

"well I'm sorry because like I said, I'm not leaving until I get what I want and I'm tired of you being an asshole," 

"mind your own business," he glared 

"oh yeah, this is my business too," 

"arg Paris!" 

Paris smirked, she knew she was wearing him down, "so tell me Dugrey, what happened between you and Rory?" 

"nothing," he mumbled 

"did I hear nothing? Ha! That won't explain why you immediately walked away from her earlier, now I need a real explanation…and however I also need an explanation why she left Chilton," Paris said and mumbled the last part 

Tristan shut his eyes closed and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel 

"I don't want to think about it," 

"obviously you're thinking about it," she said 

Tristan growled, "damn it Paris!" 

"You miss her," 

Tristan's face relaxed, Paris smiled, "Tristan…I'm only here to help…and I want to know and be here because Rory is also my friend," she said with concern 

"Paris…please, I don't want to talk about it either and please…can you leave me alone?" 

Paris saw the sadness in Tristan eyes. She sighed and got out of his car and when she was out of his car, he drove off. 

Paris shrugged and went to her car and drove off to the Hartford Mall. 

"Whoops! I'm sorry miss," a boy apologized when he accidentally bumped into Paris. Paris shrugged and looked up at the boy, she only frowned and the boy frowned back at her 

"I know you," 

"really?" he asked 

"Jess right?" 

"right…and you…wait…Paris?" 

Paris grinned, "yep," 

Jess grinned, "nice to see you again Miss Gellar, how have you been?" 

"I'm good, it's nice to see you too, and so what are you doing here in Hartford? I thought you're in New York," 

"well, I just wanted to check the books here, and I came back to Stars Hollow to stay because my mom is gone insane," Jess rolled his eyes 

Paris chuckled softly, "I see, so how's Rory doing? I mean I'm totally clueless about that girl right now," 

"Rory's doing…fine, what do you mean by clueless? You mean you don't know anything about what?" 

Paris nodded, "yeah, like why did she quit Chilton, is there a reason?" 

Jess looked down on the floor and then looked up at her 

"how about we go and sit somewhere where we can talk?" he asked 

"oh well, sure," Paris shrugged and they both went to Starbucks, ordered coffee and took a seat at the corner 

"so?" 

"so what?" 

"I mean I'm wondering if you know why because I know you're close to Rory, I want to know and I'm hoping that you know because I think it has to do with Tristan," Paris sighed as she sipped her coffee 

Jess let out a long sigh, "no, it has nothing to do with Tristan but I think it affected him," 

Paris frowned, "why? And what would affect him?" 

"do you really want to know Par? I mean…I thought that she should be the one to tell you…" 

"I'm tired of waiting so I would like you to tell me whether it's good or bad," she said 

"oh well…then alright…" 

"okay, so what?" 

"Rory is sick," 

Paris rolled her eyes, "she's been getting sick a lot," 

Jess shook his head, "no, Rory_ is _sick, she was diagnosed with leukemia and that's why she quit school knowing that she's not going to make it. And I think when she told Tristan about it when they were in Fez…maybe something happened…" 

Paris sat there, silent 

"Paris?" 

"what? Come again?" 

"which one?" 

"why she quit school…" 

"diagnosed with leukemia," 

Paris sunk into her seat, "man…" she shook her head with dismay 

"you asked for it," Jess said sadly 

"so she was sick for so long? I remember her being so moody and cranky and it makes sense why she's absent a lot and gets tired so fast…man…and I even remember the first day of school…" 

"Paris, calm down…" Jess told her 

Paris sighed and drank her coffee, "oh my gosh Jess…this is so unbelievable…" 

"it was, at first," he said 

"wait…did you say Fez?" 

Jess slightly nodded his head, "why?" 

"and Tristan was in Fez too?" 

"Rory said so," 

Paris' eyes widened, "idiot," 

"excuse me," 

"Tristan is being an idiot, right now," 

Jess frowned, "how so? I haven't met that guy yet," 

"now I know why Tristan is being an asshole…" 

"care to explain to me? I feel like I missed out a lot of things…" 

"it's like this…" then Paris told Jess everything about Rory and Tristan including the first time they met and the banters they had, Jess was amazed from what he heard from Paris.

Saturday morning 

"How are you holding up Tristan?" Tristan looked up and finds Paris again 

Paris smiled, "I'm too much am I?" 

"yes…you really don't get lost," Tristan groaned. He was at the Hartford National Park, where he usually goes when he wants to be alone and Paris found him 

"I just happened to pass by here and I found you, so don't think that I went searching for you," she added 

Tristan smirked 

"seriously Tristan, what were you thinking?" Paris asked 

"what?" Tristan frowned 

Paris sighed and took her seat beside Tristan on the swing, "I happened to bump into Jess, a friend of Rory's, yesterday and I learned something new which is pretty shocking…seriously Tris…you're avoiding her because you don't want to get hurt anymore?" 

Tristan's face became stiff 

"I'm sorry Tristan, I really know this is not my business but with the brief story that Jess told me, I started to get the whole issue about you and Rory…You flew to Fez when she was spending time with her parents, she told you and you stayed but she ran away, I have to say that she did something wrong there, but then you came back and then you became cold just because you don't want to feel the pain…you're scared of getting hurt again," 

"I'm not scared of getting hurt," he said sternly 

"give me a reason why you're like this," 

Tristan said nothing, Paris smirked 

"see, and also I know this is where you go when you want to be alone and think peacefully…you're thinking of Rory. You miss her, you want her, you loved her and you still love her…but, you're just sitting here, doing nothing. Only ignoring the feelings you used to have because you're scared of getting hurt and I know I'm right Tristan, you can't tell me I'm wrong," 

Tristan stared at her and looked away. Paris shrugged and mumbled 'stubborn' silently and started to leave 

"it's just like letting go Tristan, there's no more turning back," she said and left the park.

*A/N: I feel like I'm losing interest with my story right now hehe. And I don't know what to put next...I'm having writer's block and can anyone tell/help me pretty please? I would appreciate some new ideas. Reviews please and take care you guys! - Nina*


	21. ch 20

*A/N: Hey, before you read, I want to say thank you to Sleeping Star, who emailed me with ideas and sad to say, your ideas aren't here BUT, you actually helped me get through my writer's block and it gave me some new ideas for this chapter. And fortunately, I'm having my interest with my story back again. Thanks Sleeping Star! So anyways, I hope you, readers, would like this one, even if it ends with...well, go read it yourself. I would like to have as much as possible feedbacks so I'll know if you liked it or not. - Nina*

_It's just like letting go Tristan, there's no more turning back._

Paris' words echoed in Tristan's head and he shook his head with frustration. He knew she was right even though he didn't want to admit it. 

_You miss her, you want her, you loved her and you still love her…but, you're just sitting here, doing nothing… _

"Arg!" he cried with another frustration and he grabbed his pillow to cover his head. He knew it is useless 

"God, why am I like this?!" he yelled 

_'What is it you want from the girl you ever love so much?' _A voice asked him in his mind 

Tristan paused for a minute, he was thinking about her. Now he knows what he wants 

"I want…her to live forever…" he said 

_'then do something, you cannot just sit there but I can't make it a promise that she'll be able to live forever," _

With that, Tristan dashed down the stairs, out of the house and into his car. He quickly turned on the engine and left the house. He was heading to Stars Hollow. He is going to her and he is going to ask for her forgiveness. After half an hour, he reached Stars Hollow. He parked his car in front of Luke's and walked to the Gilmore's house. 

"Tristan?" 

Tristan weakly smiled, "Hi Lorelai," 

Lorelai smiled, "hey, I'm glad to see you again, but unfortunately she's not at home right now, she went to Hartford. You can wait for her to come back if you want," she said 

Tristan sighed, "sure," and he went into the house. 

Rory walked out of Barnes and Noble with a book she bought. She went into her car and started the engine. 

"Move!" someone yelled as the person pushed her out of the driver's seat to the passenger's seat 

"hey! Get out! This is my car!" Rory yelled, hitting him on the arm 

"shut up!" and he speed off causing Rory to hit back on the seat 

"you thief!" she growled, the man gave her a glare and then looked around behind him and then they heard a siren 

"bullshit!" he sped up 

"stop the car damnit!" Rory cried 

"shut up you bitch, I have a business here and you're not getting away for now," he growled as he kept looking at the mirror and his sides and then made a sharp right turn into the highway 

"don't you dare call me a bitch!" she started to hit him again, the man faced her and pushed her hard to the door causing Rory to hit her head hard on the window and when the man moved his attention on the road, a deer was crossing and he immediately swerved the car and hit the tree fast and pretty hard. 

"urg…where am I?" Rory muttered as she tried to open her eyes and she was weak. When she looked around, she found herself in a car and the car was burning. She tried to open the door and fell into the ground and crawled as far as she could and suddenly the car blew up causing Rory's body to throw into the bark of the tree.

"Man, why is Rory taking so long, she should be back half an hour ago," Lorelai said as she glanced at the clock for the hundred time 

"maybe she bumped into somebody she knows in Hartford, don't worry Lor, she'll be fine," Christopher said from the kitchen 

"oh well, that could be possible," Lorelai sighed and sat beside Tristan who's wearing a worried look on the couch 

"really love her that much huh?" she asked 

he said nothing, of course she knew, she nodded her head and then suddenly they heard a car outside 

"that must be Rory," Lorelai grinned, getting up and headed out to the door 

"you're late Ror- oh hi?" Lorelai frowned when she realized who was it 

"are you Miss Gilmore?" the police asked 

"uh yes, why?" Lorelai said 

"what is it Lorelai?" Christopher came out of the house with Tristan following 

"I don't know, a policeman obviously," Lorelai rolled her eyes and then turned back to the man 

"well, I have some bad news for you and I didn't like to deliver this to you but there was an accident occurred in the highway and a car was blown up, which belongs to your daughter…" 

"wha…what…? Where is she? Where is my daughter?!" Lorelai panicked 

"I'm sorry ma'am, we found her body and she was already...dead," 

"NO!!!" Lorelai cried and broke down. Christopher held on to her and Tristan stood there, shocked. 

"No…Rory can't be dead…she can't be dead…"

*A/N: Got cliff hanged? Hehe! Do you think this is it? I don't think so...now feedbacks please!*


	22. ch 21

*A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have been busy and sick...still sick actually and my mind is not working well so I made this chapter short and by the way, thanks for the reviews!*

Tristan has been staring at his ceiling for hours and his mother was worried about him. When his mother found about the death of his love, she was shocked, as well as his father too. Tristan has not eaten for twenty-four hours and has been shutting everyone out. It pained him so much that she was gone and so much it made him guilty for he hasn't apologize to her. 

_Knock, knock _

"go away!" he cried, people in the house won't just leave him alone

_knock, knock _

"I said go away!" he yelled and the knocking on the door won't stop 

"what do yo- Paris?" Tristan had gone to open the door and finds Paris instead of his mother or the maid. Paris stare at him with red eyes and hugged him for comfort 

"oh Tristan…" she mumbled 

"Paris…"

"I heard from Jess this morning…" she sniffed 

Tristan shrugged and rubbed her back, "I want Rory back…" 

Paris nodded 

"I really want her back…" he sobbed. 

Few days after, a funeral was held at Stars Hollow. Everyone who knows Rory Gilmore attended the funeral as well as Headmaster Charleston. Everyone mourned the death of Rory and Tristan didn't want to come near, he stayed behind the tree for the pain caused him too much. He misses her so much, so much that he wants to beg God to bring her back to life. He wiped his tears away and walked away from the cemetery. He continued to walk down the street and got into his car. The whole town was quiet, everyone is at the funeral and there were yellow daisies all over town. He stepped on the gas and left Stars Hollow, leaving all his memories of Rory behind. 

One and a half year later… 

Time had passed, Tristan attended at Harvard with Paris. He's taking up law and Paris is taking up journalism. They became close as siblings and were there for each other through their freshman year in Harvard. Paris was recently dating Jess and Tristan remained single. It was one afternoon when Paris and Tristan were on the road to Hartford to spend summer and decided to stop at the café for a break when they got to Bridgeport. 

"Whew, aren't we glad we made through freshman?" Tristan sighed 

"yeah, very glad," Paris smiled, "and I can't wait to see Jess!" 

Tristan rolled his eyes, "sure, sure," 

Paris gaped at him, "huh, don't blame me, I love him so much that sometimes I can go crazy without seeing him for 4 months," 

"alright, I get the point," Tristan chuckled and raised his hand. A waitress approached to them 

"what will you have?" she asked 

"croissant and coffee," said Tristan 

"pop tart and coffee please," Paris smiled and the waitress left to get their orders 

"so what are your plans for the whole summer?" Paris asked 

Tristan shrugged, "I slightly don't have an idea actually," 

"well, maybe you can hang out with Jess and I," she suggested 

"hanging out with a couple who'll be making out every minute, no thanks," Tristan said 

"hey," she playfully hit him on the arm, Tristan laughed and another waitress came to their table 

"here are your coffees, your food will be coming up in awhile," the waitress said with a smile 

"thank you," Paris said without looking at her and Tristan smiled at Paris. He realized a change in her attitude. He was glad that Jess has loosen her up a bit from being a snob to carefree. 

"what?" Paris asked 

"nothing, I was just thinking," he said 

"uhuh," Paris smirked 

"fine, don't believe me," Tristan said and then another waitress came with their food and Tristan looked at her. He gaped at her and the waitress frowned 

"Rory?" 


	23. ch 22

*A/N: Hi guys! I'm still alive...sorry for the long update. Few weeks ago I had exams and after that I had my semestral break and went out of town with my family. I just got back last Friday and I took my time to continue this story but however I had a lot of writer's block with this one and had a hard time coming up with ideas. Anyway here you go and tell me what you think. Thanks for the previous reviews and sorry if I left you guys hanging for a long time (",)*

"Excuse me?" the waitress said 

Paris examined the girl's appearance and agreed that she looks like Rory except for the hair, which is lot shorter and down on her neck is a visible scar and Paris' eyes flew down to the waitress nametag. _Faith. _

"I'm sorry Faith, I think my friend here mistook you as someone," Paris apologized, giving a small smile 

"oh, it's alright," Faith, the waitress, said and looked at Tristan before she left their table 

Paris turned to Tristan whose face was washed with sadness, Paris shrugged 

"by the way did you see the way she looked at you before she left?" Paris said, trying to cheer him up 

"I…" Tristan frowned and shrugged 

"awww T…you miss her that much?" 

Tristan sadly nodded his head, "very much Paris, you have no idea. And until now I still don't want to believe that she is truly gone…" 

"Tristan…" 

"no Paris, I feel like she is somewhere out there, that's how I feel and when I saw that waitress…she looks like her and I thought it was truly her…I thought that my search would be over but no it's not yet over…I still feel she's around Paris…"

"Tristan," Paris placed her hand on his arm, "Rory is gone, you have to let go. She is not around anymore…you have to believe that," she said, worried that Tristan might have gone crazy 

"no Paris…I won't," he shook his head 

Paris sighed and looked at the waitress who is serving other costumers and turned back to Tristan 

"if Rory is still alive today, do you think she would be able to make it?" Paris asked him, Tristan looked at her for seconds before looking away 

"but still," he said. 

"Hey Tris, I'll be right back," Paris excused herself, Tristan slightly nodded his head without looking up and Paris left the table heading for the comfort room. A few minutes later, she exited the comfort room and decided to go out for some fresh air when she sees Tristan is in deep in thoughts. 

"hmmm…" Paris inhaled the air and let out a sigh 

"enjoying the air?" a voice said 

Paris swirled around and saw Faith standing few feet away from her 

"oh hey, the air here is cool and nice, a little different from where I came from," Paris said 

"ah cool, so I take it that you're not from Bridgeport?" Faith asked 

"nope, I'm from Hartford, been there ever since except this year, I was in Massachusetts for college," 

"Massachusetts? Are you attending at the University of Massachusetts or Harvard?" 

"Harvard," 

"nice," Faith smiled, which Paris smiled back but it didn't last long because the way Faith smile reminds her the way Rory smiles 

"something wrong?" Faith frowned 

"huh? Uh no…it's just that you remind me of someone…" Paris sighed 

Faith tilted her head, "Rory?" she guessed 

"yeah that would be her…that's what my friend said when he saw you right?" 

Faith nodded, "who is she by the way? Your friend?" 

Paris nodded her head sadly, "yeah…" 

"oh…where is she then?" 

"well…I hope she's up there," Paris said, pointing up at the sky 

"oh, I'm sorry about that," Faith said sadly 

Paris nodded, "yeah…we miss her terribly and by the way I better get back in, Tristan might be wondering why I am taking so long," 

_Tristan? _Faith frowned when she heard that name 

"something wrong?" it was Paris' turn to ask that question 

"huh? Uh it was nothing, and by the way what's your name?" she asked 

"Paris, it was nice talking to you Faith, I hope I'll see you again," she said before going 

"yes, you too…" Faith trailed off. _Paris? Paris and Tristan? _Faith got confused that she got a headache and needed to sit down.

"What took you so long?" Tristan asked when Paris returned 

"sorry, I went to the comfort room and then I stepped out for some fresh air and while I was out there, I was talking to Faith," Paris said 

Tristan shrugged and leaned back 

"you know what Tristan, we better get going, it's going take 3 more hours to get home," Paris suggested 

"alright, just let me go to the comfort room," Tristan said, getting up and Paris nodded 

Tristan looked for the comfort room and the waitress pointed him where, Tristan kindly thanked her and when he reached at the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone causing the person to fall backward 

Tristan immediately caught her before she fell and helped her steady on her feet 

"sorry about that, are you alright?" he said apologetically 

"yeah, it's alright," she said and shortly Tristan realized that the girl he bumped into is Faith. 

"oh please, stop staring at me like that…" Faith mumbled when Tristan has been staring at her for few more seconds 

"sorry…" Tristan whispered and passed by her to go the comfort room and Faith let out a sigh. She was feeling confused and she didn't know why. 

"Rob! Are you here?" Faith called out as she arrived home 

"in the kitchen!" he called back and Faith went to the kitchen 

"hey Faith, how was your work?" Rob greeted her with a smile 

Faith sighed, "it went fine, a little adjustment could do," she said 

Rob nodded his head, "and by the way I have a friend who would be coming over for a visit in awhile. I have not seen him for 4 years and I want you to meet him," Rob said 

"ah cool, where did you meet him?" she asked 

"in the neighborhood back in New York, we were both 10 and bad kids," Rob grinned 

Faith shook her head, "you guys are troubles," 

Rob laughed, "at least that has changed with me," 

_Brrrinnnggg _

"oh, that must be him," Rob said and went to the door, Faith followed him. 

"hey man! Long time no see! How is it going buddy?" Rob greeted 

Faith examined the guy at the door. Messy long brown hair, brown eyes and around 5'8 

"Faith, I would like you to meet my friend Jess Mariano," Rob introduced 

Faith frowned, "_Jess Mariano?"_


	24. ch 23

Jess frowned and tilted his head. He examined the girl and finds her familiar, "do I know you?" he asked 

"no…I don't think so…" Faith said and walked away. 

Jess turned to his friend Rob who shrugged on his shoulders and motioned him to come in 

"who is she? Your girlfriend or what?" Jess asked 

Rob shook his head, "no, a friend who happened to be staying with us," he replied 

"a friend?" Jess raised his eyebrows 

"it was not me who invited her to stay here but I'm glad she did, she's really nice," Rob said 

"your dad did?" 

"yeah…" 

Jess nodded his head, "where is your dad by the way?" 

"he's still working in the hospital so by the way Jess, it's been a long time, we have a lot of catching up to do," Rob grinned 

Jess grinned back, "yeah." 

Later that night, Faith was lying down on her bed in the dark. Her stereo was on and it was playing an old instrumental song called Angel in the Sun. While listening to it, her mind was out somewhere in space and she is somewhat confused about what she is feeling right now. It is like there a lot of voices talking in her head. She shook her head and the voices won't go away. She let out a frustrated groan and decided to get a glass of water. She went downstairs and headed for the kitchen, opened the cupboard, grabbed a glass and then to the refrigerator getting a pitcher of water and poured it. 

"Hey," 

The glass slipped off from her hand and shattered when it hit the floor. Faith was startled and turned around to find Jess leaning against the kitchen counter across her. She scowled at him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically, Faith shrugged, grabbed the towel and started to gather the broken and Jess decided to help her 

"no, it's alright, let me do it," she said 

Jess backed off and watched her clean up with folded arms 

When she threw the broken glass away in the trash, she turned to Jess 

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know, walking away," she apologized 

"it's okay," he said nodding his head 

Faith nodded back, "oh well, so how come you're not yet sleeping?" she asked 

"I am used to sleeping at night and you, you're still up," 

"well, I just can't sleep and I feel like there is someone playing with my head, you know, voices, and they won't go away, " 

"very frustrating isn't it?" 

"it is," Faith sighed and leaned against the counter. Jess stared at her. She reminds him of someone but he couldn't place the person

"so where are you from by the way?" she asked 

"Stars Hollow," 

_Stars Hollow? _Faith frowned 

"I…uh where is that place?" she asked. Jess didn't miss the confusion on her face earlier 

"30 minutes away from Hartford, it's a small town," he replied 

"this is strange…but I felt like I know that town…and I…" Faith's frown deepened and Jess watched her with amuse, "are you alright Faith?" he asked 

Faith shook her head, "I think I'm going to bed…" she said 

"alright, good night," he said 

Faith nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Jess with his thoughts and realized now whom she looks like. Rory Gilmore.

The next day, Jess woke up finding himself in the guest room and got up. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen, finding Rob's dad reading a newspaper. 

"Good morning Dr. Sean," Jess greeted him 

Dr. Sean looked up from the paper and was surprised to see him 

"wow Jess, you've grown up," Dr. Sean smiled 

"oh well, 4 years is a long time," Jess smiled back and sat down beside him on the table 

"yes it is, and I can see that you have changed both inside and out, what have you been doing these days?" he asked with interest 

"well, nothing much, just got out of school last week, I'm attending at the University of Connecticut and taking up Literature," 

"good for you Jess, last time I check, you hate school," Dr. Sean said 

Jess chuckled, "well, someone got me liking school," 

"ah, I bet that is a girl," 

"yeah it is…" Jess sighed and Faith came into the kitchen, quickly grabbing something from the fridge and started to leave 

"don't forget your pills Faith!" Dr. Sean reminded her, she came back to the kitchen, opened the cupboard where Jess could see a lot of pills in containers, and she left with an orange bottle of pills 

"geees…she keeps forgetting to bring it with her and it's not good," Dr. Sean sighed as he told Jess 

"what are the pills for by the way?" Jess asked 

"for her cancer, she's still on her remission…and somewhat I am amazed that she is still alive," he said 

Jess frowned, "if you don't mind me asking, but why? And I learned from Rob last night that you invited her to stay here," 

Dr. Sean nodded his head, "yes I did…" 

Jess was confused and Dr. Sean could see that 

"this is something personal Jess and I can't tell you everything especially you don't know Faith that well," 

"I understand that but there is something with her…she looks like someone I know and she was…a little strange when we met and she kind of emphasized my name, I don't know…but I'm curious…" 

Dr. Sean shrugged, "did you say that she emphasized your name?" 

"yes she did, and it sounds like I know her or something…" 

Dr. Sean frowned and thought a minute, "Faith had an amnesia and doesn't remember anything unless something familiar makes her remember…" 

"she has an amnesia?" Jess echoed 

"yes…that's why I brought her here…I don't know where she lives and her identity…I found her on the road on my way home from the conference and then I brought her to the hospital and I checked up on her, found out that she is near to her final stage of her disease and later on when she woke up, I asked her if she knows anything, there…nothing and she ended up here because I'm the only kind doctor who would bring her home," Dr. Sean said with a sad smile 

Jess chuckled softly, "sure you are," 

"and I decided to put her on chemotherapy and it worked, she was getting better even if she was in her final stage already. And I didn't expect that she would make this far and she's still living up to now, that's why I called her Faith," 

"when did you find her Dr. Sean?" 

"a year and a half ago, outside Hartford," 

Jess' eyes widened 

"Jess?" 

"huh?" 

"are you alright?" 

"I think…"

"What's the matter Paris? I thought you would be spending time with your boyfriend?" Tristan asked when Paris came over to his place 

Paris sighed, "Jess went out of town to meet his friend and he'll be coming back later," 

"so you came to me for entertainment," Tristan smirked 

"wipe that smirk off your face Dugrey…and kind of…I'm bored at home and my parents are out of the country as usual," 

"well, then what do you want to do?" Tristan asked 

"I don't know…" Paris shrugged 

"do you feel like watching movie?" 

"no porn," 

Tristan chuckled, "porn? Do I still watch porn? I thought I grew out of that already Par," 

Paris rolled her eyes and suddenly her phone rang 

"hello?" she answered and grinned, "hey Jess," 

Tristan smirked and tried to listen but it was one-sided conversation, he gave up and few minutes later, Paris hung up and shrugged 

"Jess won't be coming home today, he decided to stay longer because something came up, and he won't tell me," 

"uh-oh, sounds like an affair…" 

Paris thought for a minute and looked at Tristan, Tristan frowned and suddenly read her mind 

"hey, don't think of that! I'm just kidding you here, Jess won't do that to you Paris," he said 

"I hope so…" Paris said 

"seriously, he won't do that." 

*A/N: This chapter really sucks hehe. I know I'm losing the twist here but it will come back soon...just wait for the next chapters and I would like to have feedbacks to know what you guys think where this is going by the way...thanks!*


	25. ch 24

*A/N: Sorry for the long update! it's just two weeks or more right? Well...I had this stupid writers block because I was too busy dreaming about Chad (lol) and also I have been kind of busy with school and stuffs. Anyways I'm trying to finish the story and I think about less than 10 or more chapters before the ending...anyways here you go.*

One late afternoon, Faith returned home from work. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Jess talking on the phone and she thought he had left earlier. Faith watched him pace back and forth in the living room and tried to listen to his conversation 

"I know you miss me girl and I miss you too…sorry Par…something came up," Jess sighed on the phone 

Faith guessed that he's talking to a girl 

"well, I would be back at least after 2 or 3 days…but don't worry, when I get back, we're going to spend a lot of time together to make up for the times we were not together," he said 

_I bet he's talking to his girlfriend…aw…he seems to be so sweet, doesn't he? _Faith thought 

"yeah, I'll call you again, bye Par, love you," Jess said and hung up 

"hey," Jess looked up, Faith stood there with a small smile, "I thought you left already," she said 

"well I decided to stay a little longer," 

"I see, where is Rob by the way?" she asked 

"went down on an errand," he replied 

she nodded her head, "so you're alone here?" 

Jess chuckled, "yeah but now I feel much better because I'm not alone," 

Faith smirked, "but then I'll be leaving in awhile," 

"ouch…leaving a poor guy alone, that hurts Faith," Jess grabbed his chest as if he's having a heart attack 

Faith rolled her eyes, "gee, I'm just going to buy a birthday present for my co-worker and if you don't feel like being here alone, would you like to come with me then?" she asked 

Jess grinned, "I would love to," 

"alright, I'll just change my clothes and be back here in less than 10 minutes" she said and went to her room. Jess watched her and mumbled, "so Rory Gilmore…how long is it going to take for you to remember _everything_?" 

"Ohhh…let's get some coffee," Faith said after an hour of shopping 

Jess made a small smile and realize that the coffee addiction is there, "you love coffee?" 

"very much," Faith grinned and pulled him into Starbucks with her 

"I would like a large regular coffee please, how about you Jess?" she asked 

"decaf," he said 

"and decaf," Faith told the waitress and Jess insisted on paying, "no you're not. I dragged you out, I pay," 

"fine if you say so, and I guess I'll go get a table," Jess shrugged and Faith nodded. Few minutes later, she found Jess sitting at the corner and he seemed to be deep in thought. Faith examined him for a while and tilted her head. The way he's thinking and staring outside the window made her think of something that confused her again. In her mind, she was seeing a boy who seemed to be lost in mind with sad eyes. 

"not again…" Faith groaned and walked to the table, Jess immediately look at her as she sat down and handed him his decaf 

"something wrong?" Jess asked her when he saw frustration in her eyes 

"no…" she replied and took a sip of her drink, Jess watched her and she caught him staring at her 

"what are you looking at?" she asked 

"well, just wondering about you, that's all," he sighed and leaned back on his seat 

"hmm what?" 

"you look like someone I know back then…" 

Faith frowned and thought for a minute, "Rory?" 

Jess was taken with surprise, "how did you know?" 

Faith sighed, "just a guess, from Paris, a customer" 

"Paris?" he was even more surprised 

"I met her yesterday, I was outside taking a short break and she came for fresh air. Had a quick chat and told me that I look like someone," 

"and she said that you look like Rory?" Jess raised his eyebrows 

Faith shook and paused, "actually she did, but earlier a guy called me Rory and when she told me, I just guessed who," 

"a guy?" 

"yeah…I think his name is Tristan…" Faith sighed and took another sip of her cappuccino 

"you look like you know Paris," she said 

"she's my girlfriend…" 

Faith was surprised. _So he was talking to Paris earlier… _she thought 

"small world eh?" Jess smiled 

"yeah it is…" Faith felt herself nodding, "so Tristan must be a friend of yours too?" 

"yeah he is, I met him through Paris but I have heard of him before I met him," he said 

"I see, how long have you been dating? If you don't mind me asking," 

"about a year now," 

Faith smiled, "and I hope you two will be together forever," 

"we _will,_" 

Faith nodded, "for some odd reason, I feel like renting a movie…" 

"then why don't we go to a video rental then? Is there a video rental store around here?" he asked 

"yeah there is, on the lower ground, let's go," she said and quickly finished her cappuccino.

Faith and Jess went into the video rental and they both scanned the videos on the shelves. Jess found what he's been looking for and paid for it 

"hey, are you done?" he asked 

"hmm…I found Pride and Prejudice and A Walk To Remember, what did you get?" she asked 

"this," he showed it to her and watched her. He has a plan and his plan was to bring familiarities back to her. _Good thing that she borrowed Pride and Prejudice and A Walk To Remember…I hope it would work. _Jess thought and waited for Faith to say something 

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" she frowned, "I don't even remember if I've seen that movie already…" 

"well if you're not sure, then we can watch it later," Jess grinned 

"alright," Faith said and they both started for home.

When they got home, Ron and Dr. Sean were not yet back and they both decided to watch A Walk To Remember first. They watched it with silent and when the scene of Jamie telling Landon that she has leukemia, a flashback hit her. 

_Rory, please tell me, _

_I'm sorry… _

_no, don't be, tell me, _

_Tris… _

_what? _

_I have leukemia. _

"are you alright Faith?" Jess asked her, Faith frowned at him and then back to the scene 

"what was that about…?" she mumbled 

"what?" Jess wanted to know and what he had in mind that something that happened before came to her 

"nothing…" she said waving her hand and she continued to watch the movie. Jess glanced at her. _I think it will not take a lot of time Rory…_ he thought.

*A/N: Reviews please!*


	26. ch 25

*A/N: Quick update isn't? Well it's because I didn't have a writer's block for this chapter. I'm just so eager to finish this story because I have a new idea for my new story but I am not sure if I'm really going to work on the new one for I'm feeling so lazy. 

Anyways, I received some reviews from *confused* anonymous readers. Yes, Faith is Rory...didn't you guys read every chapter since the accident happened? I thought it would make sense but if it didn't, then ask me and I'll explain. About her sickness and why she's still alive, I will explain it later on in further chapter so kindly be patient with me. Hope you would like this chapter my fellow readers. God bless. - Nina*

The next day when Faith woke up, she heard laughter. She got up and stretched herself before heading for the shower and few minutes after she's done taking a shower and dressing up, she went to the living room finding Jess and Rob with gathered pictures on the table 

"hey guys," she greeted them 

"oh hey Faith, come here and look at this," Rob smiled. Faith came closer and Rob showed her a picture of him and Jess when they were younger 

Faith smiled at the picture, the two of them were grinning ear to ear like naughty boys 

"very naughty," she complimented 

"hehe," Jess laughed 

"so I guess you guys are catching up old times again?" she said 

Jess and Rob nodded their head, "yeah, old pictures and new pictures. We share special bond here, we need to know everything," Rob added with a grin 

"nice," Faith smiled and looked down on the table and a picture caught her attention, she frowned at its familiarities and she picked it up, examining it as well 

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, a woman with the same hair and eyes, a man with a cap and flannel, an Asian looking girl with glasses, a chubby woman with make up and jewelries, a short woman with a tall guy and a cat in his arms, and an aged guy with a beard were sitting altogether at front of the gazebo. 

_Lorelai _

_Luke _

_Lane _

_Ms. Patty _

_Babette, Morey and Cinnamon _

_Taylor _

Faith's eyes widened and dropped the picture when the name of those people came to her head. And the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes made her stare at her for a long time 

"Faith?" Rob frowned 

she didn't stop staring at the picture, Rob shot a worried glance at Jess but Jess only turned out to be watching Faith's reaction. He didn't purposely put that picture there but he was glad but not too glad that it will cause her more frustration and confusion. 

"Stars Hollow…gazebo…taken 3 years ago…" Faith muttered and was surprised to hear herself saying that. And Jess wasn't expecting that she would remember the three w's. (what, where, when) 

"huh?" Rob was puzzled 

Faith continued to look at the other pictures, she found another. The picture of a diner that says Luke's.

_I need coffee! _

_Luke's? _

_Sure! _

"no…" Faith shook her head and turned on her heels and ran out of the house 

"what's wrong with her?" Rob asked as he picked up the pictures she was staring at earlier 

Jess shrugged 

"what's with Faith? Is she in a hurry?" Dr. Sean came into the room and saw pictures 

"I see, you guys are catching up the old times," Dr. Sean said and frowned at one picture 

"who is this?" he asked, "and is this you?" 

Jess looked at the picture, it was a picture of him and Rory reading a book by the bridge 

"yeah that's me and that's Faith," 

Dr. Sean didn't move, he wasn't sure what he was hearing 

"what?" Rob said 

"the reason why she ran is she remembered something when she saw those pictures…" Jess explained 

Dr. Sean frowned and sat down on the table, "so you know who she is?" 

Jess slightly nodded his head, "yes…she's Rory Gilmore," 

"wait a minute…how could you be sure that she's Rory Gilmore?" Rob asked, 

"when your dad told me that he found her outside Hartford a year and a half ago, a year and a half ago, an accident was occurred outside Hartford and the time when we were told that she was found dead," 

Dr. Sean looked down on the picture. He remembered the way she looked when he found her. Wounded with cuts and her long brown hair was badly burned. He tried to imagine her in a clean state and it pretty much ensembles to the girl he's seeing in the picture. 

"dad?" Rob said, 

"she looks like her…how long have you known Jess?" he asked, 

"when you told me about her," he said. Dr. Sean nodded his head and rubbed his temple, 

"when are you going home?" he asked, 

"tomorrow…" 

Dr. Sean paused for few seconds before speaking again, "take her with you," 

"what?" Jess frowned, "don't you think it's a sudden?" 

"the sooner, the better," he said 

"will Faith agree on this?" Rob asked 

"I'll talk to her," his dad said 

Jess shrugged, "I don't want her to suffer…it's a small town and everyone knows each other. If they see her, it won't be good for her…it would be too much for her…" 

"that is how it's supposed to be…even if it would make her suffer…I don't like the idea of making her suffer but that is how it will bring every memories back to her…" 

"then can I just keep her inside first?" Jess asked 

"are her parents around?" 

"they are in Europe, will be back in three days," 

Dr. Sean nodded his head, "just do anything that will help her, and if she does, then she stays there…where she belongs…"

"Who am I?" Jess was startled when Faith appeared in his room later that day 

"Faith…" 

"I'm Rory, isn't it?" she said 

Jess said nothing 

"so I am Rory…" 

"yes you are…" Jess said 

"at least it is good to know who I am now…" Faith said sadly and sat down on his bed 

"Jess…Sean told me about everything…I didn't like it but I thought about it…"

"I'm sorry, I know it's a sudden," he shrugged and sat beside her on the bed 

Faith faced him and looked into his eyes 

"_Dodger…_" 

Jess smiled, "you called me that before…" 

"I figured…what do we have, Jess?" she asked 

"we're just friends…like sibs…" 

Faith nodded her head, "but still a stranger to me…" 

Jess chuckled, "well, time will change that since you'll be hanging around with me from now on," 

She smiled at him sadly, "I don't want to leave Rob and Dr. Sean…" 

"you can come back and visit them anytime you want," 

"I'm scared now," 

"don't be scared…we're all here for you," Jess said comforting her 

Faith's eyes widened when she remembered hearing that

_I don't want to be scared anymore... _

_don't be scared Rory…we're all here for you _

_and I was so scared of hurting the people I loved, I have kept it away from them for so long…my parents and grandparents know of course…but my friends… _

_I miss Tristan _

"flashback?" Jess guessed, she nodded with a frown on her face 

"it's okay…" 

Faith shook her head, "who is Tristan?"


	27. ch 26

*A/N: Wow...I wrote this chapter in less than an hour! Oh boy...Well I guess it's my fever that made me got worked up with this chapter. Yeah I'm sick right now and I'm not in school so I was bored and decided to work on this new chapter. And I am surprised that this is rather a long chapter. Anyways hope you like this chapter!*

The ride to Stars Hollow was a silent one. Faith didn't feel like talking. In fact she was feeling nervous for no reason. Jess took a quick glance at her from the road; she was staring out at the window with questions and thoughts going in and out in her mind.

_Who is Tristan? _

_Tristan… _

_Yes _

_Well…your classmate back in high school _

That's what Jess told her. He couldn't tell that Tristan is the person she loves. He wanted her to figure that out on her own without any help 

"are you feeling nervous?" Jess asked her 

"kinda," she said 

"don't be, you'll remember everything in no time, just take your time registering them in your memory," he said 

"where are we now?" she asked 

"Hartford," Jess replied 

"Hartford…" she mumbled, Jess looked at her, she was looking around and then he stopped the car in front of a building 

"what's this?" she frowned 

"this is where you attended high school. Chilton Prep," he said as he got out of the car. She followed suit and looked around. She was beginning to find the place familiar. Students were around, laughing and talking. She remembered the plaid skirt and blue Chilton uniform. She remembered taking the bus going to school and home. She could almost remember everything about Chilton. Jess saw her smile and smiled to himself. 

"now you remember about this place?" he asked 

Faith turned to him, "yes," she smiled, "a place that is hell," 

Jess chuckled, "so…" 

"so?" 

"are you ready to go _home?_" he asked 

Faith nodded her head, "I hope I survive," 

"of course you will, you'll be staying with me for awhile," 

Faith nodded and they got back into the car. After thirty minutes, they were already in Stars Hollow. Faith frowned and gasped. Memories started to come back to her but mostly they are vague. 

"are you alright?" Jess placed his hand on hers 

"I'll be…" she said softly 

"here we are," Jess stopped the car and she looked up. Luke's. 

"Luke's…I remember this place…" 

"come on," Jess said as he grabbed their things. Faith stepped out of the car and looked around. People looked at her as they passed by leaving her confused. 

"do I know these people Jess?" she asked 

"yes…why don't we go in first?" Jess said and she nodded. Jess opened the door with his free hand as he used the other hand to carry the bags. People looked up to see who entered and mostly they were staring at Faith. 

"Hey Jess," Luke came up to him 

"Uncle Luke," he greeted him 

"I thought you were supposed to be back the other day…" he said 

"well…something came up and by the way…this is…Faith, Faith this is my uncle Luke," he said, hesitating if he should say Rory or Faith. 

Luke examined her, "nice to meet you Faith," 

Faith nodded, "uh same here," Luke nodded and turned to Jess, "kitchen," he said. Jess shrugged, "I'll be right back, why don't you sit on the counter and wait for me then?" 

"alright," she said and sat down on the counter as Jess followed Luke to the kitchen 

"who is she?" Luke asked 

"there's something I want to tell you," Jess said 

"what is it?" 

"can she stay with us for few days?" he asked 

"what? Why don't she stay in the Inn?" Luke frowned, Jess shook his head, 

"no…actually Uncle…" 

"what?" 

"she's Rory," 

Luke chuckled, "Rory is dead you know," 

Jess said nothing and Luke can see that he's serious 

"she is Rory? If she is Rory, then how come she's still alive?" Luke frowned 

"I'm guessing that it is somebody's body inside the coffin instead of hers," he shrugged 

"this is crazy…" Luke said 

"I know, so can she stay with us for few days until Lorelai gets back?" 

"alright…but why did you say her name is Faith?" he asked 

"she has amnesia…in fact she's starting to remember things slowly and that is why I brought her here," Jess explained 

"how did you find her?" and Jess explained everything to him 

"boy…I'm glad she's back…" Luke said, sitting down after Jess told him everything, "would she remember me then?" 

"it will take awhile, serve her coffee or what then she'll remember," he said 

Luke smiled, "I'm glad you brought her here…" 

Jess nodded, "yeah." 

Faith waited patiently for Jess to returned and when he returned with Luke, Faith was starting to feel thirsty 

"hey, do you mind if I can have coffee?" she asked, Luke smiled, "sure," and he handed her a mug and poured her coffee. 

When Faith drank the coffee, she frowned at the mug and turned to Luke, "this is the best coffee ever…" 

Luke and Jess grinned at each other, "I think I remember drinking this before, can I have another cup?" she asked 

Luke poured her another, "this is the last one because too much coffee for you is not healthy for you," 

Faith pouted, "meanie," 

Luke chuckled, "always be, by the way I better get back to work," 

Faith nodded and turned to Jess 

"nice man," she said 

"he can be nice if he wants to," Jess rolled his eyes and Faith chuckled 

"by the way would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, "sure," she said, finished her coffee and then the two of them headed out of the diner 

"tell me how long have you been living here?" she asked 

"well few years, I came here when I was 17 and you were 16 that time," 

"tell me what you know about me Jess…" she said 

"everything about you?" he raised his eyebrows 

she nodded her head, "please?" 

"well, let me see. Your favorite movie is Charlie and the Chocolate factory, favorite author is Jane Austen. You love to write, you're addicted with coffee. Your dream was Harvard and you wanted to take up journalism and work in New York Times. You had a boyfriend back then. His name is Dean and he is in Chicago, your bestfriend is Lane, and your parents are Lorelai and Christopher," 

"I had a boyfriend back then?" she raised her brows 

"yeah, and I never liked him," he added

_I love you Rory _

_I uh… _

_Say something Rory _

_Uh…the car is great… _

"now I remember Dean…" 

"oh boy," 

"hey…" she said 

"yeah?" 

"can I meet my bestfriend?" she asked 

Jess thought for a minute, "you want to?" 

"yes…" 

"well, I don't know if it is a good idea at first…" 

"why?" 

"well…it was hard for everyone when they heard you died…" 

"died?" 

"yes, an officer came here saying that they found your body and said that you were dead… do you remember anything about the accident?" he asked 

Faith thought for a minute and it hit her 

_hey! Get out! This is my car! _

_shut up! _

_you thief! _

_bullshit! _

_stop the car damnit!" _

_shut up you bitch, I have a business here and you're not getting away for now. _

"Faith?" Jess said 

Faith looked at him, "a man…a man…oh my god…" 

"what man?" 

"now I remember…I was coming from Hartford Mall…I was in the car and a man…a thief came into the car and pushed me…oh my god…" 

"it's okay, it's okay," Jess hugged her as she started to tremble 

"can we go back?" 

Jess nodded and they headed back to diner. 

That night when Jess and Luke were both asleep, Faith sat awake on the couch.

_You have to help me Rory! I need to get away from dinner! Mama's bringing guests over and the next thing I know, she would be planning my marriage with his parents!_

_have you seen him and are they are Korean too? _

_You're Late _

_Sorry mom, we'll try to be early next time _

_I'm late for school Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? I have no time to get my things ready and everything…I'm late for school aaahhh!!_

_Rory! Calm down! You're not going to school today. You're sick and I called that you won't be in today so calm down and take a rest sweetie. _

"Oh my god…" she rubbed her forehead as flashbacks continued to come to her 

_Well Jess, welcome back and it's nice to have you back here and I don't see why you would come back here when you liked it so much in New York _

_Because my mom is driving me crazy and I can't stand her anymore so…and no more avoiding the subject Rory, I know you are. _

_So tell me about Fez…how did things go? _

_Well, it was great, had a lot of fun. _

_Lukey!!! I want coffee! I'm in fix! _

_no, coffee is bad for your health! _

"oh my god…I remember everything...I...am _home_." 

*A/N: Reviews please!*


	28. ch 27

*A/N: This is so unbelievable! I finished 4 chapters in 5 days, posted the 3 chapters few days ago and posting a new one now...oh boy...well I guess it's true then. Having a fever really cures writer's block. :) By the way thank you for the reviews! 

And also I have a word for PRINCESS SONIA: The flashbacks in the previous chapter was made by me and some are common in others stories so I'm not the only one. And also, I've read The Trory Years, but I don't think I still remember the story. And thanks for mentioning about it so I can go and read that story again. God bless.

So here ya go! Don't forget to review!*

_Ring ring _

"Hello?" 

"hello?" 

"yes?" 

Paris frowned at the receiver, "who are you?" 

"do I know you?" 

"huh?" 

"ah gees, what do you want? You woke me up from my sleep," 

Paris' frowned deepened, she doesn't who this person is and the voice…she remembered hearing the voice 

"get me Jess will you?" 

"oh…boy, you're still bossy _Paris," _Rory smirked 

Paris gasped at the other line, "wha?? Who the heck are you?"

"I don't know," she said and went over to Jess who was still fast asleep 

"wake up Jess!" Rory hollered 

Jess was startled and jumped out of bed, Rory laughed and shook her head 

He groaned and turned to her, "don't ever do that…_again_," 

Rory grinned, "phone, your bossy girlfriend," 

"bossy girlfriend?" he raised his brows 

"Paris is still bossy as usual isn't she?" she rolled her eyes 

"how would you-what?" Jess said, Faith grinned 

"Wahoo! You remember her!" Jess hugged her so tight that the phone was nearly forgotten 

"hello?! Anybody there?!" a sound came from the phone 

Rory smirked, "see? I told you," 

Jess laughed and went over to the phone, "hello?" 

"who the hell was that? Are you cheating on me?!" Paris yelled 

"whoa Paris! Why would I cheat?" 

"then who is that girl?" 

Jess grinned slyly at Faith, "well, if you want to know, would you like to come over and meet her?" 

"is it worth it?" Paris shrugged

"maybe," he said 

Paris sighed, "alright, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good morning Luke!" Rory greeted him as she passed by him at the counter 

"hey, how was your sleep?" he greeted back 

"good, can I have some coffee please? And a pop tart?" she asked 

"coffee is bad for you," he said folding his arms 

"you don't have to tell me that many times mister and plus coffee is my air," Rory pouted 

"no coffee," he said, smiling 

"aw come on Lukey!" she whined, Luke gasped. Only two people call him that and it's been only one person who calls him that 

"don't Lukey me," he groaned but deep inside, he was glad 

"fine," she rolled her eyes and Luke placed a mug of coffee and a plate of pop tart in front of her 

"so Luke…what did I miss?" she asked as she bite her pop tart 

"what?" 

"I was away for a year and a half…and that's awfully long…so what did I miss?" 

"wha…are you…?" 

Rory chuckled, "well, let's say that some of my memories just came back to me last night while you and Jess were asleep," 

Luke smiled and hugged her, "I miss you Rory," 

She nodded and hugged him back, "it's good to be back," 

"I would like to tell you what you've missed but that has to wait because I better get back to work," he said 

she pouted, "gee…even if you're the owner, you still save it for later," 

"well, later is best you know," Luke winked and went back to work. Inside, he was jumping with joy. 

"Luke?" a voice called when someone came into the diner 

"yeah?" he said 

"I'm hungry and my mom is evil, can I have pancake please?" the person said and sat down beside Rory on the counter who was busy reading the newspaper 

"sure, coming up, Jess! Get your ass down here!" he hollered and few seconds later Jess came to the counter 

"hey Jess, you're back, how did it go?" 

"it went good," Jess said and turned to Rory who was still reading, he tilted his head to get her attention but couldn't, he made a sound coming from his throat and she looked up at him 

"what?" 

Jess rolled his eyes, "boy I almost forgot that you're not that observant," he said 

"well, is there something you want me to see?" she asked 

"in fact yes, the person right beside you," Jess pointed at Lane and Rory turned to the person beside her 

"Lane!" 

Lane jumped from her seat and turned to her with a puzzled look 

"do I know you?" she frowned 

Jess laughed, "got spooked eh Lane?" 

"shut up Jess," she glared at him and turned to the girl and examined her 

"wha…? Rory…?" 

Rory grinned, "in the flesh," 

Lane gasped, "wha…I thought you were dead," 

"no I am not," 

"you gotta be kidding me…I must be dreaming am I?" she turned to Jess who shook his head and it took a while for Lane to register everything 

"aaahhhh!!!" she screamed and hugged Rory, "you're back!!!!!" 

"hahaha, yes I am," Rory hugged her back 

"oh my god…this is so unbelievable…" Lane said 

"it is," Luke said as he appeared behind the counter 

"you knew?" 

"well, just yesterday and I don't think she remembers me yesterday," Luke said 

"what?" 

"long story Lane," Jess said 

"tell me!" she begged and then both Rory and Jess filled her in 

"wow…so that means your cancer is gone too?" she asked Rory 

"for the mean time, yes, and I still have to take my daily pills," Rory replied 

"man…I missed you Rory…who knows you're back?" 

"well, it's only you, me, and Luke and the next person will be Paris," Jess said as his eyes flew to the door of the diner when Paris entered 

"hey Paris," Lane greeted her 

"hey Lane," she greeted as she took her seat beside Lane and Jess leaned over and kissed her 

"oh boy…" Rory said and Paris turned to her, "Faith?" 

Jess chuckled, "now that is different," 

"it's not Faith, it is _Rory_," 

"what?" she frowned 

"oh man…I think I'll have to do this to everyone," Rory shrugged 

"hehe don't worry about it Rory, and I'll always be glad to explain it to everyone," Jess said 

"I hope it's alright with you because it's your fault that you found me," she joked 

"but you're glad you're back aren't you?" he said 

"of course I am," Rory smiled 

"wow…so Rory is still alive…" Paris slowly smiled 

"yes she is," Lane added.

For the next few hours, they spent time catching up, telling each other about things that happened. Luke decided to join them until lot of customers came. 

"Coffee!!!" 

Luke grunted, "and she's back already," 

Jess smirked 

"who?" Rory frowned and turned to the woman who looked exhausted and dragged herself to the counter 

"I have no time to argue now Lukey, I need coffee and I'm in withdrawal! Coffee everywhere in Europe really sucks!" 

"gees," Luke rolled his eyes and placed a big mug in front of her and she grabbed it instantly 

"m…mom?" 

Lorelai spat out and turned to Rory. She gasped and the mug she was holding dropped from her hand and crashed into the floor spilling the precious coffee. 

*Don't feel bad! Tristan is going to be in the next chapter so watch out for it!*


	29. ch 28

*A/N: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter and yes Tristan is here but I have to say, not much. Sorry about that but later on, maybe one whole chapter just the two of them. By the way, after updating this chapter, I won't be able to update for awhile cuz I was sick for few days and missed few days of school so I need to use my spare time to complete my schoolwork and when I'm done (god knows when) I'll start working on the next chapter. I won't take long since you guys don't like me taking me so long to update (is that right? hehe). Anyways here you go and don't forget to review! God Bless! - Nina*

"Aww…poor coffee…" Rory mumbled as she glanced at the shattered mug and the spilled coffee on the floor 

"mom…?" Rory looked up at her mom who was not moving at all earlier suddenly blinked her eyelids many times and pinched her arm 

"ow! That hurts," she winced 

Rory chuckled, "you're not dreaming," she said with a sad smile 

Lorelai shook her head, "I think something is playing with my eyes or brain or whatever…I think it's the coffee…or the coffee on the plane…or maybe I'm actually dreaming where a real painful pinch really exists so I won't ever wake up again or…maybe you look like someone else but is not really my daughter-" 

"mom!" she interrupted her, "breathe," 

Lorelai breathed in and out 

"you're really my daughter aren't you?" Lorelai asked, hesitating at first 

"yes I am," Rory said 

"Rory's twin sister?" she said 

Rory rolled her eyes and turned to Jess, Lane, Luke and Paris for help 

"Lorelai, did you ever give birth to twins before?" Luke asked her 

she shook her head 

"then no, she's not Rory's twin sister, she is _Rory_, your only daughter," Luke said 

Lorelai frowned and turned to Rory, "you're really really really really my daughter Rory who was deceased a year and a half ago?" 

"she's not deceased, how could she be deceased when she's standing right in front of you?" Rory said 

"good question…maybe…you're an alien?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows 

Rory groaned, "mommy!" she whined, "fine, you have no daughter, she's dead, she's buried underground, she's not around, she's not there to watch Willy Wonka with you anymore, she's not going to Harvard anymore, she's gone, she's deceased-" 

"hush you!" Lorelai said 

Rory frowned 

"are you really RORY?" Lorelai asked 

Rory sighed, "yes," 

"birth date?" 

"October 8, 1984," 

"dad?" 

"Christopher," 

"evil grandparents?" 

Lane, Paris, Luke and Jess smirked at Lorelai 

"Emily and Richard, what else?" Rory rolled her eyes 

"last one, the love of your life?" 

Rory frowned, "coffee?" 

_the love of your life? _She thought 

Lorelai gasped and squealed, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" 

Everyone flinched and covered their ears quickly and Lorelai jumped up and down and hugged Rory so tight 

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she said as she hugged Rory and Rory was laughing 

"oh my god…my baby is home…" Lorelai said as tears formed in her eyes. Rory too had tears in her eyes and she hugged her mom back, not wanting to let go 

Lane, Paris, Jess and Luke exchange smiles as they watched the two and few minutes, Ms. Patty came into the diner and she fainted. 

"what's with Ms. Patty?" Jess asked 

"leave her like for awhile, you won't want her bugging us for a while, so enjoy the time while she's out," Luke said 

"that was mean of you Luke," Lane said 

"oh well," he shrugged 

"so the next thing, everyone in town will hear about this?" Paris said 

Jess nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, "glad to have her back," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek 

She nodded her head in agreement, "glad to have you back too baby," she gave him a slight kiss on the lips before turning to the two hugging Gilmores 

"you need a lot of explaining to do," Lorelai said as she pulled back with wet eyes 

Rory chuckled and nodded, "yeah I guess so," she smiled 

Lorelai smiled and soothed her daughter's short brown hair, "I miss you so much Rory…you're never ever going away again," 

"I miss you too mom," 

Lorelai nodded and they hugged each other again. 

"Lorelai?" 

Lorelai turned around, "hey Chris," she smiled widely 

"is…is it true?" 

Lorelai smiled, "yes, she's here," Lorelai smiled at Rory and she turned to her dad, "hey dad," Rory said, getting up from her seat, walked over to her dad and hugged him 

Christopher was shocked. When the news spread and he heard it from Babette, he didn't want to believe at first until he sees it himself that is true and he prove it that it was true. His child is still alive 

"Rory…" Chris' voice started to quiver and he hugged his daughter back and kissed her on the forehead 

"oh my god…I think I'm gonna cry again," Lorelai fanned her eyes with her hands 

"hehe, oh hey…where's little Brad?" Jess asked 

Lorelai frowned and looked at Chris, who was still hugging Rory, Brad wasn't with him 

"I'm gonna go home and come back, I think he heard the news and didn't think of him…bad…" Lorelai said, getting up and left the diner unnoticed by Chris and Rory 

"you're here…oh my god…you're never ever getting away again my offspring," Chris told her 

"I promise dad," Rory smiled and they both went to the table where Paris, Lane and Jess were seated 

"where did mom go?" she asked 

"oh, she went to get something," Jess smiled 

"I'm back!" Rory heard her mom and turned to see her and was shocked to see something fragile in her arms 

"whoa…mom?" Rory asked, Lorelai smiled 

"this is your baby brother Brad," she said 

Rory's eyes widened in surprise, "brother? That means…aaaahhhh!!!! You guys married!" she screamed with joy 

"yes we did," Lorelai laughed 

"wow…hey Brad…can I carry him?" she asked 

"sure," Lorelai handed her and Rory carried Brad in her arms, "aww…you're so cute," 

Lorelai and Chris smiled at each other, now they're a perfect family. 

Tristan stared up on the ceiling from his bed and listened to the clock tick. He let out a sigh and reached for the remote of his stereo and pressed play.

_Time…  
All of my life  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me  
Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
All of my life… _

_Looking back as lovers go walking past  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place  
Would I recognize the face  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah it's telling me it might be you…  
  
_

Tristan listened to the song, it was a song sang by Stephen Bishop. He has been listening to senti music when he felt like it. Returning to Hartford brought him more memories of her. He couldn't block it away not after seeing a girl who looks like her a few days ago in Bridgeport. 

"What if I go back and ask her?" he asked himself 

_'stupid idea you've got there' _a voice told him in his head 

"yeah…I guess it's a stupid idea…" Tristan shrugged 

"Tristan? Are you in there?" there was a knock on his door 

"yeah," he replied and his mom came into his room 

"hey son," she greeted him with a slight kiss on his forehead 

"hey mom," he said 

"it's nice to have you home for summer, how was Harvard?" she asked 

"good," 

she nodded her head, "by the way, I came to tell you that Richard and Emily invited us for dinner tomorrow," 

"uh…" 

"it's okay if you don't want to come," his mom said 

he shook his head, "no, I'll go. There's nothing to do so…I'll go," 

Wilma smiled, "alright, so why don't we go downstairs and have dinner together? And we have a lot of catching up to do dear," she said 

Tristan smiled at his mom, he missed him mom while he was away during college 

"sure," he said and they both went down for dinner.

The next day, Tristan and his parents arrived early at the Gilmore residence and they headed to the living room. Tristan doubted that they're waiting for someone else. And he also doubted that Lorelai is not coming but he hope that she might come and see how she's been. Tristan sat there listening to his parents' conversation and then heard the doorbell. 

"oh, they're finally here…and again, they're late," Emily shrugged and the maid went to answer the door 

"hi mom! Sorry we're late, but you'll really going to forgive us this time," Lorelai came in, carrying a baby in her arms 

"oh really?" Emily raised her brows 

"oh, what a cute baby," his mom said 

"hello Wilma, Fred and Tristan," Lorelai greeted, "this is Brad, my newborn child," she said 

"ah! Can I hold him Lorelai?" Wilma asked 

"sure," Lorelai handed Brad to her and Wilma played with her son, 

"isn't he cute Tristan?" Wilma asked him when she showed Brad to him 

Tristan smiled, "yeah he's cute," he said as he look into the baby's blue eyes just like Rory's. 

"Where's Chris?" Richard asked 

Lorelai frowned and looked behind, "ah gees…I'll go get them," 

"them?" Emily frowned, "did you bring a guest without telling me?" 

"hey guys! What's taking you so long?" Lorelai called

"Lorelai, it's rude to shout," Emily said in an annoyed tone, Lorelai smiled and Chris came inside 

"sorry about that mother," Chris said, addressing Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek and greeted the Dugreys. Tristan shrugged. He was bored. 

"Where the heck is she? What's taking her so long?" Lorelai asked Chris 

Chris rolled his eyes and went to the door 

"who?" Emily asked Lorelai 

"you'll find out in a while," she said, she loved keeping her mom in suspense and then turned to Tristan 

"hey Tristan, how was Harvard?" she asked 

"it was good," he replied, she nodded her head and turned her head when Chris came back 

"here she is," he said 

Tristan tilted his head when a girl dressed up in a red dress came into the living room. 

"Mom, dad, this," Lorelai put her arms around the girl, "is Rory," 

His eyes widened and a word couldn't escape from his mouth. 


	30. ch 29

*A/N: I wasn't supposed to update until the weekend but then I'm stuck at home again with another fever and missed school again, so I decided to update since I got nothing to do. And anyways I believe this story is near to the ending (finally!!) Anyways here ya go and I hope you guys will like this chapter! - Nina*

_This is Rory…_

The words echoed into Tristan's mind as he continued to stare at her. It was unbelievable and he was right. He always felt that she might be still around waiting to be found and she was found. _By who? _He wondered. 

"hi grandma, hi grandpa," she said with a smile 

Tristan felt his knees tremble and he placed his hands on them to calm them down but while he did, he was shaking inside. It was a feeling that you're in the verge of tears and he tried not to show them. However, his mom noticed it, she placed her hand on top of his 

"Rory? How…?" Emily began to talk after she calmed down from her shock state 

"that we'll explain," Christopher said, "and Rory, do you remember the Dugrey?" he asked her 

Rory looked at the Dugreys and remembered seeing the couples before and her eyes landed on him, he was looking down on his hands on his knees and then looked up at her 

Rory felt something when she looked him into the eyes 

_Hello Mary _

_Get lost Tristan _

_You miss me that much huh Tristan? _

_Oh yea, very much since I left for North Carolina _

_I wonder if we can be friends…I mean, try to get along with each other you know…_

_I thought we were friends Tristan _

_oh, well…I thought we weren't because I kept torturing you for the past years and…I thought…you…um…you hate me? _

_I was wondering sometimes why an enemy wanted to be friends with an enemy and then they are friends but there are still times that a former enemy annoys a friend and there are times the former enemy is so nice and gentle…I can't understand your personality Tristan… _

_do you really want to know why? _

_yes I want to know why! I want to know why you really care and I want to know why you tortured me back then! _

Memories of him came back to her and it pained her. Lorelai saw the pain in her daughter's eyes as well as Wilma saw Tristan's in his. 

"maybe we can talk about this during dinner," Richard suggested and they agreed. The elders went first leaving Tristan and Rory the last one to leave the living room 

"Tristan…" 

"Rory…" he said, she sadly smiled at him and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back, not wanting to let go 

"I missed you…" he whispered into her eyes 

Rory gently pulled back from his embrace and avoided looking into his eyes, "we better go in, they're waiting for us," she said and went into the dining room 

Tristan let out a sigh and followed her where everyone was waiting for him to be seated in front of Rory. 

"Dinner was great Emily, especially having your granddaughter back, it's a miracle," Wilma smiled at Rory before the Dugreys turned to leave 

"yes it is Wilma…I'm so happy, very happy I have to say," Emily smiled and put her arm around Rory's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze 

"we better get going, and Rory, take good care of yourself," Wilma said to Rory 

"you too Mrs. Dugrey," Rory said with a weak smile. The whole conversation had worn her out and she didn't mind at all 

"well then Emily, I'll see you at the DAR meeting next week," she said 

"will do," Emily nodded her head 

Rory took a quick glance at Tristan who was leaning against his parents' car and he was staring at her until he looked away. Rory shrugged and turned to her parents who were saying goodbye to Fred and shortly the Dugreys left. 

"we better get going now mom, dad," Lorelai said wearily 

"yes of course, boy, Brad is getting bigger these days," Richard said as he handed Brad to Lorelai 

"yes he is, goodnight mom, dad," Lorelai said, giving each a kiss on the cheek and Christopher shook hands with Richard 

"Rory dear, it was good to see you again," Emily said to her 

"I know," Rory smiled 

Emily nodded, "I'll see you next Friday dinner," she said 

Rory nodded and gotten into the car and they drove back home. On the way home, Rory couldn't stop thinking about Tristan. It was really good to see him again but yet a little painful. What happened in the past is not fixed and no one knows who should make the first move but Rory decided that she would go over to his place tomorrow. 

The next day, Rory stood in front of the mansion thinking if she should ring the doorbell or not. And few minutes later she rang the doorbell and the butler answered it 

"can I help you?" he asked 

"is Tristan home?" she asked 

"yes he is, does he know you're coming?" Smith asked 

"well, no but I did like to surprise him," she said 

Smith nodded his head and let her in, "he is in his room, should I take you there?" 

"yes please," Rory said, "are his parents home?" 

"no, they left for work, this way please," he said and Rory followed him to the second floor until they reached Tristan's door 

"thanks Smith," she smiled and he nodded at her with a small smile before leaving. Rory took a deep breath and opened the door quietly not wanting to make a tiny sound. When the door was halfway open, she could see him sitting on the couch and his back was facing her. Rory walked quietly until she reached him, not too far, not too near. 

Before she could say anything, she saw that he was looking down on the paper and he traced the drawing with his fingers. It was the drawing from Fez, the man who was sitting around near her, made a drawing of her and gave it to her. She was surprised that she remembered it and the way she looked, it was so innocent. 

"Tristan…" she said and he quickly looked up at her, he was surprised and yet alone he didn't hear her come into his room 

"Rory…" he said, almost a whisper when he stood up 

she weakly smiled at him and brought her eyes down to the drawing in his hand, "I'm surprised you kept it," 

Tristan didn't know what to say 

"I'm actually _glad _that you did…" she said 

"Rory…" 

"I'm sorry Tristan," 

he frowned, "sorry for what?" 

"about me running away from you…" she looked down 

"no…I should be the one to apologize Rory…not you…I've made so many mistakes and you did nothing wrong," he said, "I couldn't forgive myself when…when you were away…" 

"Tristan…" 

he shook his head to stop her, "let me finish first. I wanted to talk to you so badly last night but our family was there…I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I am very sorry for hurting you and I am very sorry for acting like that…it was hard for me then. Knowing that the girl I love was going to die and you're not allowing me in, I became frustrated and then you ran away from me…I even became more frustrated and hurt…I turned cold because I didn't want to be hurt anymore but the pain was still there and unbearable. It was hard…really very hard and I kept questioning myself…I decided to go to Stars Hollow one day to beg forgiveness from you…but then…it was the day when you didn't return," he said, quickly wiping his eyes away 

"It was painful, very painful that I thought you left for eternity and I always felt guilty the whole time without apologizing to you but somewhat I always had a feeling that you might be still around waiting to be found…then I saw you again for the first time in Bridgeport but yet your name was Faith…and I'm glad you're back Rory…"

"Tristan…" 

"I'm really sorry for everything…will you forgive me?" he asked 

Rory felt her heart beat harder 

"yes I forgive you Tristan," she felt tears in her eyes and she quickly looked away from him but the tears wasn't missed by him, he saw it and he cupped her face, gently making her face him 

"why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping them away with his thumb 

she shook her head, "nothing," 

"don't tell me it's nothing again…" Tristan weakly gave her a smile 

Rory softly chuckled, "it's just that…you…actually really care and love me before…it's kind of overwhelming," 

"I still love you Rory, until now," 

Rory's eyes widened when he said that, "what?" 

"you heard me Rory…I still do love you…but for now I'm not expecting anything from you…" 

"Tristan…" 

he shook his head, "I just wanted you to know, that's all," 

Rory gazed down on the floor and few seconds later she looked up to him 

"I'm glad you told me that, Tris," 

"I needed to," 

she shook her head, "no, that's not it," 

he frowned, "what?" 

Rory formed a tiny smile across her lips and said, "because you made me realize something else that I needed to know," 

He raised his brows, "which is?" 

"this," she said as she took a step closer and leaned over to him, giving him a sweet kiss on his soft lips, and when she did that, it got him off guard until she pulled back 

"I didn't know that I was _so _in love with you Tris…you made me realize that and I'm glad you did," she told him as she looked deeply into his blue eyes, "and I'm glad that you're still single," 

Tristan chuckled, "well, I guess not anymore…" 

"what? You're already taken?" she gasped 

"I believe so," he smirked 

"to whom?" she raised her brows 

Tristan grinned, "to you I guess, because I love you" 

Rory smiled and hugged him, "good, because I love you too," she whispered into his ears.

*Reviews please!!!*


	31. ch 30 last chapter

*A/N: YEY!!!!!! Finally I finished the story!!!!! Man...I'm really going to miss working on this kind of story...with having so many writer's block and interests. But never mind about that because I might write another story but not anytime soon. Boy...I've never gotten this far. 30 chapters story and more than 300 reviews, I'm so thankful guys. Thank you for reading this story and thank you so much for the reviews!!

And by the way, probably some of you readers might be wondering about what happened to her leukemia. Rory is in remission.

And one more thing....I DIDN'T KNOW I NAMED TRISTAN'S PARENTS AS WILMA AND FRED!!!! I was like 'what?! Did I just named them Wilma and Fred as the Flintstones?!' Man...I guess I'm pretty slow...so this whole naming thing is just a coincidence...hehe. Anyways I'm going go and let you guys read the last chapter and don't forget to review! God bless you - Nina*

Tristan held unto the woman he loves so dearly and gently kissed her on her forehead. Rory looked up and smiled to him. Tristan smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her on her sweet soft lips and continued to the dance the night out. It's been four years after they got together and they are still very much in love. Paris, Jess, Lane and Tristan graduated a year ago and Rory just graduated two months ago due to her absence during Tristan and Paris' freshman year in Harvard. Paris and Jess are still dating and are now engaged. Jess proposed to her on the night of her graduation and is going to get married soon. Lane had broken up with Henry a long time ago and is now dating Dave, who was her band mate and they fell in love during Lane's sophomore year. 

Rory leaned back to his chest as they sat down on his couch and watched the fire flicker. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder to keep her warm and Rory sighed happily, enjoying the moment being alone with him. 

"hmm…Rory?" he said 

"yeah?" 

"I love you very much, do you know that?" 

Rory smiled and shift her face to him, "yes I know that, why?" 

Tristan smiled and gave a quick peck on the tip of her nose before turning his attention back to the fire 

"Tristan?" Rory frowned 

"yeah?" 

"are you alright?" she asked 

Tristan nodded his head, "yeah why?" he asked 

"I don't know…you seemed to be thinking of something or…whatever," she shrugged 

Tristan chuckled, "well I'm just thinking if I should get coffee or not," 

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the upper arm 

"and since you mentioned coffee, I need coffee," she said, starting to get up but Tristan gently pulled her back to his embrace 

"aw come on Tris…I need my coffee now," she pouted 

"no coffee, it's not good for you," he told her 

"oh man, you're becoming like Luke right now," she groaned 

he laughed, "I think he got into me about refusing to give you coffee for life," 

"oh no, you're not going to do that on me!" 

"and why not?" 

"because if you did, I'm going to look for another man who would give me coffee for life," 

"ouch, you wounded me Mary," he smirked, putting his hand on his chest 

"you should be Bible Boy, now I need my coffee or if you're not going to give me coffee right now, I'm gonna start a search for Mr. Who-Will-Give-Me-Coffee-For-Life," 

"even if I don't give you coffee, I know you're not going exactly on a search," 

Rory raised her left eyebrow, "oh yeah?" 

"yes," 

"and why is that?" 

"because you love me," 

Rory smirked 

"and I love you," 

Rory scoffed 

"and you love me because I'm handsome," 

"ah, the ego's back," she rolled her eyes 

"and I love you because you're beautiful," 

Rory made another smirk 

"and you cannot leave me now," 

"oh yeah?" 

"uhuh," he smirked 

"hmm…for what reason?" she asked 

"that you, cannot resist me," he made a sly grin 

"duh, yes I can," she said stubbornly 

Tristan chuckled softly, knowing that she's lying 

"oh yeah? I don't think so," he said with a grin 

"Tristan…." she whined, "I need my coffee now," 

"sorry dear, no coffee," 

"arg! Fine I'm going on a search now," Rory said, quickly getting up before Tristan grabs her back down to him on the couch but she was still slow and she's back on the couch with him 

"you're not getting away from me and you're stuck with me forever," he smirked 

"eh? Forever?" she raised her brows at him 

he rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll give you coffee. Looks like you're not going to stop it until you get coffee," 

Rory grinned at him, "yey! I'm the winner!" she laughed 

"here ya go," he said, bending to his right side and grabbed the coffee mug from the floor and handed to her 

Rory frowned, "you kept the coffee right there the whole time?" she asked 

Tristan laughed, "yes I did," 

"how come I didn't smell it?" 

"that's because I covered it," he said 

"you…" Rory pointed her finger at him playfully 

"what? You still love me, you know," Tristan grinned at her 

Rory shook her head and then took a sip of her coffee 

"yummy coffee," she smiled and then started to drink quickly until something came into her mouth 

"ow! What's this?" Rory frowned as she spit it out and when she realized what it was, she looked at Tristan with shock 

Tristan slowly smiled at her, placing both of her hands in his and he kissed them tenderly before looking at her 

"I love you so much and I cannot live a day without you. I love you for everything you are and I want to spend my whole life with you," he said and went to the floor with bended knee. Rory's heart started to beat faster and she didn't expect this to happen 

"Lorelai Gilmore…" he began and Rory took a deep breath, "will you marry me?" 

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked into his sincere blue eyes 

"yes…I'll marry you," 

Tristan smiled and placed the ring into her finger 

"oh Tristan…" she smiled as tears ran down her cheek and he gently wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her, she kissed him back and hugged him 

"oh my god! I gotta call my mom!" Rory said happily 

"sure, go ahead," Tristan smiled and Rory went to use the phone 

"hey mom! Guess what!" he heard Rory from the other room and Tristan never felt this happy before. 

Two years later

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Rory screamed with pain and Tristan flinched 

"one more push Rory, just one more push and it's over," Tristan told her 

Rory panted and she was full of perspiration, "urg…I can't do it anymore…" 

"yes you can do it! Rory, just one more push and it's over and then we're parents," Tristan smiled at her. Rory continued panting and then nodded her head and gave a last strong push 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she made a last push and then they heard the baby crying 

"oh my god…" Rory's eyes filled with tears and the doctor placed the baby in the pink blanket and handed to her 

"congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," the doctor smiled and shook hands with Tristan 

Rory laughed with joy as tears flew down her cheeks. Tristan wiped them away and kissed Rory on the cheek 

"thank you for making me a daddy," 

Rory looked at him with a smile, "thank you also for making me a mommy," she said and Tristan kissed her on the forehead 

"she's so beautiful…" Rory said as they watched their baby sleep 

"yes she is…welcome to our world Faith," he kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked at Rory who never felt so happy. 

"You named her Faith," 

Tristan nodded his head, "yes I did," 

"I love you so much Tris," 

"I love you too Rory."

FINISHED


End file.
